


Chasing Balloons

by SheaKing



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, falling in love slow, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheaKing/pseuds/SheaKing
Summary: Six weeks after Frankie leaves for Sante Fe, she realizes that Grace is more than just a friend and Grace struggles with being left behind. Emotions run high as they find their way back together and face life anew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. This is the first time I have written anything to be put out in the world in almsot 11 years. I'm thinking this will end with multiple chapters but we'll see. Any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated but harsh comments not so much. Please enjoy.

"Santa Fe is great. The museums are great and the views are beautiful." The, not as beautiful as you, goes unspoken. She can think Grace is beautiful because she is, and there is nothing wrong with that. Frankie tries to calm herself at the silence on the other end of the line. It's been six weeks. Six weeks and all she can bring herself to talk about is how everything is really great. Grace asks how Jacob is, and if she is settled in. All Frankie can manage is the half hearted line that she is and things are great.  


This is not lost on Grace, who struggles on her end to sound as positive about this whole situation as she can. Things are great on her end too. The kitchen is always clean and so is her shower and....and, Well things are great aren't they? She's had six weeks to adjust to this change. Six weeks to get used to not smelling pot or sage in the house. To get used to not hearing Drake blaring from the studio. Six weeks to not scrub dried paint off the couch or anywhere else. So, why is it she misses all those things that used to drive her crazy? She knows why but that answer just brings up more questions. _How? Why? Does she feel the same?  
_

"Grace you are being awfully quiet today. What's wrong?" Frankie already knows the answer to this because what's wrong there, is what's wrong here too. Things are not that great in Santa Fe and she's hoping that maybe if she keeps asking, Grace will finally say that things aren't that great at home either.  


"I didn't sleep well last night. Nick and I had Indian for dinner and it just didn't settle very well." As soon as the words are out she regrets them. Good job Grace, she thinks to herself. Frankie hasn't been gone two months and you're filling the time with Nick. She can hear the wheels in Frankie's mind turning as her end of the line falls uneasily still. _Frankie is never this quiet. Never._  


"Oh. So are you dating him?" Frankie could kick herself right now. _Grace has the right to see whoever she wants to see and date whoever she wants to date. Sleep with whoever she wants to because it's not like she has any claim to Grace._ It's not like she can't explain away the ball of bile and tension in her stomach. Frankie has never been very keen on Nick. The over inflated, egotistical, dictionary definition of male patriarchy. Grace is just a prize to him, she'll see that soon enough, Frankie hopes at least.  


"We've had dinner a few times. I wouldn't call it dating more of just a way to fill the time." Again Grace regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. She has no reason to feel this almost resentment for the woman on the other end of the line. She told her to go. Told her she needed to be with Jacob. _Frankie doesn't feel that way about you and you're not entirely sure of how you feel about her either, so leave it at that.  
_

"I just don't want you to get hurt." This time both ends of the line go silent. Frankie knows what Grace is thinking without having to think about it herself. _Not like you hurt me. Not like you hurt me when you packed up and went to Santa Fe.  
_

Grace brings her knees to her chest to help shield the ache that is now coming from her. The air was getting cooler as she focuses her eyes on the ocean. Trying her best to will the tears from forming in her eyes away. She wants to say the thought that is now thundering in her mind and somewhere around her heart, _he can't hurt me anymore than you did._ She feels the words stinging the back of her throat.  


"Don't worry about me." Grace can only whisper the words. Afraid to raise her tone any because the words are right there, ready to hurt the woman who is still silent on the other end of the phone and 870 miles away.  


"Well, I am going to worry. So you can just stop that non sense right now. That man damn near shut our dream down and I have a very bad feeling about him. Not to mention you are my best friend and I..." Suddenly she can't say those words. She's said those words more times than she can count to Grace but now it's not the right thing to say. Not until she can really figure out why her sub conscious is screaming, **WAIT!  
**

"Frankie, I will be okay so just relax. It's just dinner." Why does she have to defend this? She's in Santa Fe with Jacob. She left and now she wants to give her shit about seeing someone. Ok, so maybe Nick isn't the best option but it's better than sitting in the almost empty studio and drinking alone.  


"I know. I'm sorry." Frankie sighs as she turns to look out over the desert and horizon. Her heart aches for home, for Grace.  


"I need to go."  


"Grace wait .."  


"I'm meeting the girls for dinner tonight so I need to get ready." Grace hates the tone in her voice. She hates that she just can't let this feeling go. For fuck sakes, her husband of 40 plus years left her for another man and it did hurt, but not like this. Nothing hurt like this.  


"Say hello for me please." The goodbye from the other end was quick. So quick, that if her hearing was any worse she would have swore that Grace had hung up on her without any words.

She stares at her phone and that damn ache is back in her chest. The same ache she felt when she sat watched Grace kiss Guy. The same ache she felt when she found out that Grace had slept with Phil. The same damn ache she felt as Jacob drove to the train station and Grace faded from sight. This empty ache that started in the center of her chest and went deep. Deep enough that her soul cried out in pain. Being left after 40 some years of marriage didn't compare to this ache.  
She always felt like she and Grace were so far apart on the trivial things but this distance was different. Like, part of her heart stayed in San Diego. Stayed in the beach house and made it's home in Grace's hands. Focusing her eyes back on the horizon she felt the white hot heat of her tears flowing down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Grace rolling her eyes at her sudden outbreak of emotion but all she saw was the same pain on Grace's face. 

870 miles away, Grace tossed the phone on the end of the lounger. Hugging her legs to her chest she felt her world slowly caving in around her. This damn silence is too much anymore, she thought to herself as she watched the clouds float slowly through the sky. Closing her eyes to ease the sting of the tears that had formed, her heart thundered in her chest. Everything suddenly hurt and it wasn't the usual pain she had grown used to over the years. This pain ran deep and it echoed throughout her. How did this happen? She worked so hard to keep Frankie at arms length but the harder she tried the harder she fell.  


"It's not fair universe." Grace sighed to herself letting her words float away from her, half hoping the pain she felt would float away with them. "I know I'm not the best person in the world but this is just cruel. I told her to leave. I shouldn't feel like this. She has Jacob. I have Nick. I'm not one of those women." Her words caught in her throat because deep down she knew, after 73 years she was one of those women. One of those women who had fallen head over heels in love with another woman and now that said woman, is 870 miles away where things are great.  


~~~~~~~~~~  


Hello Universe,  


It's me Frankie Bergstein. Of course you know that. You know all but introductions are always good. I hope you are feeling very universal today. I'm here to unpack. Well, not in the literal sense. I've unpacked my earthly possessions and have settled them in. I, on the other hand, have not settled in. It's been six weeks, universe. I should be settled in by now. This should be home by now but it's not.  


I spoke with Grace earlier but you know that too because you see and know all but I still feel like we need to make sure we are on the same page because here lately, I feel out of synch with you and her. More her than you, no offense.  


You see when I left we said our goodbyes, well not goodbyes because I feel goodbyes are a permanent end to something and even though I feel like I'm on the other side of the world at times when it comes to her. There is no end to she and I. She is my very best friend and that's a goodbye I could never say. I'm getting distracted I know so I'll just say it.  


I don't want her with Nick. Is that selfish of me? She told me to go with Jacob but here I am ready to pace a hole to the center of this messed up crazy Earth because she's seeing him.  


_No, I wouldn't say I'm jealous, just concerned.  
_

Well, I am concerned about her. She's precious to me like one of those very fine and fragile Faberge eggs and that pig of a man doesn't deserve to hold something so precious in his hands.  


Ok, so maybe I am jealous but why? And why could I not tell her that I love her today? I've told her that a few thousand times and now the words can't come out.  
I know it's something I haven't put my finger on or maybe it's something I'm avoiding because if she did or didn't feel the same I would lose my best friend. And yes I know one way I would gain something but that something is a long shot. I'm not even sure what it is I feel for her other than missing her like crazy.  


Who would have thought I'd be sitting here missing Grace Hanson as much as I do.  


_I really miss her.  
_

I hear Jacob coming up the drive so I need to go. We're supposed to go to see the balloons tomorrow but I'm a little afraid to go, for reasons I don't feel like unpacking just yet.  


Wishing you a goodnight universe. Please watch over her for me. Keep her and our kids safe while I'm so far away.  


Frankie B, signing out.  


~~~~~~~~~~~  


Grace flicked the bathroom light off and for the first time in forever she just stared at her bed. She never really noticed how empty it looked. How lonely it felt. She pulled the covers back and began her nightly routine of taking the handful of pills needed to assure she would not only sleep, but give her the ability to move after she woke up. It's one thing to get old but to feel old was hell.  


Easing under the covers she thought about the day she and Frankie were temporally floor people. She giggled to herself as the race to the phone played out in her head but the memory stopped as she remembered the way Frankie looked at her as she told her she was a striking woman. Even now her heart reacted the same way, feeling like it could burst in her chest, she struggled to keep herself in check as she thanked Frankie for the compliment.  


Shifting to her left side she stared at the pillow Frankie would fold and fluff on those few times they shared this very bed. Grace wanted nothing more than to feel Frankie lying next and feel her warmth under the covers. Those few times they had both fallen asleep back to back with plenty of space between them but in the morning they would be tangled around each other. Hands on skin that would be revealed during the night, legs overlapping legs, and arms wrapped around each other.  


The first time it happened she pushed Frankie away. A little scared of the feeling Frankie's arm around her waist was making her feel but as soon as Frankie turned to face away from her she missed the warmth. The next two times Grace would wake up and just lay there feeling the warmth all over her as Frankie snored lightly in her ear. The last morning they shared she cuddled closer and laced her fingers with the hand that rested against her bare stomach. Frankie has stirred in that moment and Grace felt a fear fall over her. Half afraid Frankie would pull away, half afraid she would stop Frankie from moving and not be able to explain why.  


Shifting to her back, she knew what that meant. Too little too late, Grace thought to herself feeling her eyes beginning to sting with another round of tears. She let herself cry once again. Pulling herself into a ball and she sobbed into the empty night that was now crushing in around her.  


"Please. Please. Please bring her back to me. Please God...bring her back to me."  


~~~~~~~~~~  


The International Balloon Fiesta in Albuquerque was something out of a fairy tale. Frankie stood amazed at what seemed like a million hot air balloons that stretched out for miles. As far as the eye could see there were balloons of all shapes, sizes, and array of color. She glanced over at Jacob who smiled brightly back at her. He really is a great guy, Frankie sighed internally. There's that phrase again, great. Always great, never anything more than great, just great.  


Maybe it was the fact that three months ago the amazing balloon ride she shared with Grace was just that, amazing. That feeling could not be replicated standing here today. Unless Grace was hiding in one of the balloons and as she walked through the crowds she hoped beyond hope that Grace would suddenly appear.  


Jacob took her hand as he lead her around to the craft and food stands. Frankie watched him for a few steps and wondered how she could will herself to be better than great today, he deserves that. Stopping so Jacob should talk to some people he knew, just before introductions could be made, a rainbow caught her eye. She shifted on her heels and turned to the brightly colored rainbow balloon. Suddenly she found herself in that field back home. Grace holding her hand, telling her all the things she would miss and how she can't not go to Santa Fe because of her fear, but those ocean blue eyes were saying something else.  


It felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped upon her as she remembered the way Grace relaxed into her once they were in the air. The silence that followed as they drove home. The tension that filled the house as the weeks counted down to the day she would leave. The night before she left, Grace asking her to stay with her, to sleep next to her because it was another thing Grace would miss. In her haze of waking up and feeling Grace move closer as she laced their fingers together. That was an amazing feeling, so much more than great. Everything with Grace was more. More than she cared to see then. More than she wanted to see then but now it was staring her in the face.  


The brightly colored balloon a reminder of how much more Grace Hanson was to her and how nothing would be able to compete with that. She let it wash over her like a wave that would wake her up back home. Her body waking up to feel Grace pressed next to her. That feeling alone was more than she felt with Jacob or even Sol. Just sharing the same room with Grace was so much more than she ever expected to find in her remaining years. Bickering and celebrating with Grace was more. Looking across the room and seeing those ocean blue eyes staring back at her was more. Even hearing her name come from Grace was more.  


It was more than friends. More than business partners. More than best friends. More than great could ever be. She had told Grace once that she saw balloons in her future but now her future was crystal clear. A love that was so much more than caring or concern. A love that was more than best friends or partners. A love that only someone who was so much more than great could deliver. A love that only Grace could give her.  


~~~~~~~~  


Grace was suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting in the grey washed penthouse. Nick had asked her up for a night cap and she wanted to say no, but the thought of going back to face the cold and lonely beach house caused her to agree under her breath and against her better judgement. Nick smiled at her as he started to ease closer. This was the fourth date technically and she knew what was coming. She'd seen that look in his eyes before so she was prepared to turn him down again.  


"Come on Grace, you're killing me here. Don't you see that I want you." His sleazy smile sent a chill down her spine.  


"Nick, I'm sorry. I'm just not wanting that." Grace could barely make it sound nice as he shot her a look of aggravation.  


"what are you wanting? You don't seem to want me but you agree to every date." Grace sighed as she blocked him from putting his hand on her thigh.  


"Just a friend." Grace was starting to lose her patience with his fast hands.  


"A friend? Come on Grace. How long has it been?" He smiled as he backed her into the corner of the couch. She didn't want to panic and as much as she fought it, she could feel herself overcome with the fight or flight adrenaline. He ran his hand along her thigh and her stomach flipped and not in a good way.  


"Not long enough." She sighed as she grabbed his wrist and pushed it away.  


"You are so sexy when your angry." Nick managed to get out before he pressed his lips to hers. Shocked by what had just happened she fumbled trying to push him away. Until finally, with strength she had no clue she was capable of, pushed him back to the other end of the couch. He laughed as Grace stood and gathered her purse from the table.  


"Grace, you might want to think about it before you walk out that door. You are fucking sexy beyond all measures but we're not getting any younger. Who else is going to want you like I do." Nick's cocky tone smacked Grace across the face. She wanted to say Frankie, so bad but she wasn't sure of that.  


"You have some damn nerve, you know that. I'm quite comfortable being alone if you must know and don't need a man to make me happy." Grace said straightening her back and squaring her shoulders.  


"Apparently you don't need a woman either."  


"And what the fuck does that mean?"  


"Oh fuck Grace. You pushed what's her name out the door just like you're doing me. That must be one hell of a vibrator." His smile made her sick to her stomach and his words cut like a knife slicing through her heart in one swift movement.  


"Do not call me again." Was all she managed to get out as she opened the front door.  


"Don't worry about that. There's plenty of women ready to take your turn."

Grace didn't care to turn around. She didn't want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. The elevator doors shut behind her and the sudden realization hit her like a bat between the eyes. She would go home alone. She would fall apart alone. She would sleep alone. Not like Frankie though, who was home with Jacob, not falling apart and not sleeping alone. Grace slide down into the leather of her car seat and this time her tears fell out of anger.  


"Damn you, Frankie. Damn you." She screamed into the steering wheel as her knuckles turned white as she gripped it tightly. "You left me. You fucking left me. I wanted you to stay. I swear....Please." Her voice cracked and shook as she rested her forehead against the center of the steering wheel. "Please come back. Please." Her tears streamed as the thoughts of that last hug filled her mind. "I love you Frankie...please come back." Grace cried as her heart shattered a little more.  


~~~~~~~~~~  


Are you there Goddess? I really need to unpack this realization. While I was at the balloon fiesta, today which I feel was kinda redundant because it didn't feel much like a fiesta for me, but then again it could be the realization I had during this said fiesta.  


Did you know? And why if you knew, why did you keep it from me for so long?  


I mean I wasn't oblivious to this, just kinda thought it was a way of admiring her and she's my best friend, but to think back and see her standing there, her eyes telling me not to go while saying I should go.  


_I love her. I really do love her.  
_

So what do I do now? If I tell her and the feeling isn't returned and I mess up I could possibly lose her friendship forever. If I don't tell her I risk the chance of missing out on something that could be more than I ever planned on at this time in my life. If I tell her and its returned then I hurt Jacob. If I don't tell her then what, the phone call comes that she's met someone else and is happy and getting married and then what?  


Oh Goddess please direct me in the right direction. Please. I don't know what to do.  


Santa Fe is nice but its not home. Jacob is great but he's no Grace.  


Goddess it feels like my heart stayed there when I Ieft.  


Please watch over Grace. Please keep her in your loving arms while I try to make sense of all this. Please.  


Thank you Goddess.  


~~~~~~~~~~  


"Mom.....Mommy...are you home?" Brianna sighed as she walked in the door. "Your car is here and the empty vodka bottle proves your home. Unless you've run out into the ocean and if that's the case, I'm taking the jewelry." Brianna smiled as she paced around the living room and out onto the deck. She sighed and headed upstairs. Not in her bedroom or any other bedroom. "Mom? You're not dead somewhere are you?" Brianna sighed as she made her way to Frankie's studio.  


Slowly opening the door the sight before her made her heart drop. Her mother, Grace Hanson, on Frankie's couch wrapped up in one of the afghans she left behind. It dawned on her as she made her way to her sleeping mother. Looking down at her mascara smeared and streaked face, her mother was one of the things Frankie left behind too and she must really be hitting her hard now.  


"Mom. Come on. Lets get up." Brianna smiled as Grace pulled away from her. "Come on Mom. Your back is going to be very pissed with you if you stay here any longer." Brianna tried to get a rise out of her mother but still she barely acknowledged her.  


"I miss her. I miss her so much." Grace's words slurred as Brianna noticed the tears streaking her mothers face.  


"I know Mom. I miss her too." Brianna smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.  


"I want her back. Please. I love her." Grace sobbed as she turned her face into the leather of the couch.  


Brianna had seen her mother go through everything but this, this was way different. This wasn't her mother just missing a friendship, she was missing someone she loved. Her mother, Grace Hanson, is in love with Frankie. **Oh....Fuck!**  


After letting her mom cry and cry, and then cry some more until most all of the vodka she had drank came back up. She got her mom into her own bed. She sighed as she watched her curl into the empty pillow. Her soft sobs echoed through the room as Brianna slowly shut the door behind her.  


Downstairs she pulled her phone out and sent out an emergency text to Mallory, Bud, and Coyote.  


_Major Mom issues both moms. Life altering and traumatizing. Brunch tomorrow?  
_

~~~~~~~~  


"Wait, what?" The look on Mal's face amused Brianna to the point that she had to stifle her giggle.  


"I can see it." Coyote smiled as he dipped his cracker into the hummus sitting in front of him.  


"No way. They are best friends. She must have meant it in a, I love Frankie in a very friend like way. Right?" Mallory was kinda struggling with this, Brianna thought as she narrowed her eyes at her sister who was now lost in thought. More than likely realizing just how wrong that assumption was.  


"Enlighten us, Coyote." Brianna smiled towards him. He looked up and now he was the center of attention for everyone at the table.  


"Well, Mom always flirts with Grace.....flirt might be a strong word here. We'll go with flattering Grace and she's all mom ever talks about, no matter what is going on. Not to mention Mom said her decision to go to Santa Fe got really hard after the night she got back from the hospital. I guess Grace had gotten really angry in a very caring kinda way." Coyote smiled as they all looked at each other.  


Mom did tell Frankie that she sometime liked it too much that Frankie always wants to be with her." Mallory smiled as she thought back to that night. "Not to mention she was a little too enthusiastic with the promise kiss." Brianna smiled as she watched it hit Mallory the way it did her.  


"Mom is in love with Frankie." Brianna sighed as she swirled the straw in her glass around. She sighed thinking that the other half of the equation was in Santa Fe being happy. _This is why she wants nothing to do with love. It's messy and complicated._  


"Mom asks if we've seen or talked to Grace every time she calls." Bud spoke up as they all started to think along the same lines. How in the world are they going to get these two face to face again?  


"We can tell mom it's an emergency." Coyote pipes up and they all ponder it for a moment or two.  


"In theory, it would work but I don't want her next stroke on my conscience." Brianna looks up to see everyone staring at her like they can't believe she just said that. "What? Just taking in recent events and avoiding future ones." She sighs as they all nod to agree.  


"Then what? Wait for mom to come home for a visit?" Bud shakes his head at his own words.  


"We could take Mom there." Mallory suggests.  


"There's no way our mother is going to Santa Fe. No matter what she feels, she wasn't a fan of Jacob and he wasn't really apart of her fan club either." Brianna smiles, again, they all agree.  


Silence falls over the group. Creating events that may bring their mothers together so they could get it through their heads that they really do love each other.  


"How is Grace doing by the way? She hasn't really been around much." Coyote asks in a way only he could. He did like Grace and if she loved his mother like he thinks she does, then he could love her the way he loves his mom.  


"She's not the same since Frankie left. Last night kinda scared me. I've seen mom drunk but never like that." Brianna said in a low voice. Trying to erase the image of her barely conscious mother from her head.  


"Then that's what we tell Mom. Trust me, mom can't stand knowing someone she loves is hurting. Maybe that will be the motivation for her to come back." Bud smiled as they let his words sink in.  


"If she doesn't agree?" Mallory spoke up so they could cover all scenarios.  


"Then I'll just tell her what Mom said. If she doesn't feel the same way then we'll just forget all about it and I'll swear Frankie to secrecy. Letting the, lets-get-our-moms-hooked up plan die a quick and painless death." Brianna smiled as she reached for her phone.  


~~~~~~~~  


"Brianna bean!!! Oh I miss you. How are you? How's Grace?" Frankie wanted to kick herself as she shook her hands in protest at her eagerness to jump right in to bringing Grace up.  


"Frankie, we need to talk." Brianna changed her tone and sighed, winking at the group that seemed to be holding their breath as she spoke.  
"Oh god is she ok? Brianna what happened? Please tell me she's still with us." Frankie felt her knees go weak at the very grim thoughts playing out in her mind. Bringing her hand to her sternum she began to rub but even that wasn't enough.  


"Frankie..settle down. Mom is fine, well, if you consider drinking too much and crying all the time, fine." Brianna felt tears in her eyes. It was hard to admit that her mother wasn't okay and hadn't been since the voice on the other line left seven weeks ago.  


"Did that Nick, stupid fuck, hurt her?" Frankie suddenly felt the panic turn to anger. She'd hunt that creep down if she had to. If he hurt Grace in any way he would pay.  


"No. You did." Brianna sighed as the other end of the line went silent.  


Frankie felt the anger turn to pain. Her mind filled with images of Grace alone and crying. The bottle at her feet and the sound of her sobs echoed in her ears. She had hurt Grace so much.  


"Brianna, I didn't mean to. She told me to go." It was her only go to at this point. Grace did tell her to go and even argued with her about staying.  


"I know she did but now she needs you and we don't know what to do. I found her in your studio last night so drunk I was afraid I was going to have to take her to the hospital." Brianna said without saying any more. She just needed to hear Frankie say anything that may resemble the way her mother felt.  


"She was in my studio? Really? She hates it in there." Frankie felt her tears running down her face as she tried to steady her voice. "Oh, my sweet Grace. I'm so sorry." Frankie broke down as Brianna gave a sigh of relief, that was all she needed.  


"Frankie, come home. She loves you. She needs you." Brianna felt a tear escape her eye as she looked up to see tears in the eyes of the family that surrounded her.  


"I'll be there this time tomorrow." Frankie said she turned to see Jacob eyeing her.  


"Thank you Frankie." Brianna smiled as the other end of the line went dead. Brianna sat her phone down and smiled at the group around her.  


"Operation, getting our moms hooked up, is a go."  


~~~~~~~~  


Grace opened her eyes slowly as the sun found her face. She had the weirdest dream, she thought to herself as her eyes started to adjust. She's in her bedroom so maybe it wasn't a dream. Brianna had helped her here, at least in the dream she had. Shifting to her night stand the note from Brianna pointing out the bottle of aspirin told her it wasn't a dream. Brianna had got her here from Frankie's studio. Her head began to pound as she remembered the night before.  


She had only been in the studio to have a drink and be around the things Frankie had left. She felt at home among the abandoned items and it was peaceful. Sometimes it felt like Frankie was still here. Sitting next to her on the couch and talking about her next painting. Sometimes it was like she never left but last night her absence was very clear.  


_"I shouldn't be mad at you because I told you to go. I shouldn't be mad because you didn't know that I wanted you to stay. You don't know that I love you. Please come home. Please. I'll do anything to have you back."  
_

Grace hugged her pillow tighter as the emotions from last night flooded over her. She cried yet again and if she hadn't been so off track she would curse herself for being so emotional about all this. Frankie is happy and that's what she wants more than anything. Seeing Frankie happy always made her smile. The world was much brighter when Frankie was happy and she could only imagine how bright Santa Fe must be with Frankie there.  


The happy thoughts didn't ease her pain or make her miss the sunshine Frankie brought to her life. She wanted to be happy for Frankie and Jacob but she couldn't and if that made her selfish then she'd own up to that in every way. Shifting to her left side she imagined Frankie there with her. Those blue eyes and bright smile staring back at her. The waves of her hair cascading over the pillow. Closing her eyes she stretched her arm out and imagined wrapping herself around Frankie. It may sound crazy but it was like she could feel the warmth from her.  


~~~~~~~~~  


"Let me guess, Grace needs you?" Jacobs words were cold as he stared at her.  


"Yes." With her answer the mood in the room shifted into this tension that didn't sit well with her. She knew they were about to say things they might not regret later. She didn't want to hurt Jacob because he is a great guy but he's no Grace.  


"She's a big girl, I'm sure whatever it is she'll get over quickly." Jacob sighed as she watched him come closer to her.  


"Jacob, it's not that simple." Frankie backed away from him as he reached for her.  


"Doesn't she have Nick or even the girls to lean on? Why does she have to have you too?" His words were getting colder.  


"That wasn't Grace, it was Brianna." Frankie sighed hoping the see the expression on Jacobs face change but it didn't.  


"You're not on the floor so I'm going to assume she isn't dead."  


"Jacob!" She stared at him wondering how he could say such a thing. Yes, him and Grace never really got along but that was just cruel.  


"What? You're about to tell me you're in love with her and need to be with her. How do you think I feel right now? I think I'm allowed to be angry about this." Jacob shook his head. Frankie felt the tears in her eyes form and she really didn't want to cry but right now it was the only thing she could manage.  


"I'm sorry Jacob."  


"Yeah well, when she's done with you, don't come back." He sighed. Frankie watched as a tear rolled down his cheek.  


"I'll send for my things." She sighed walking out of the room. She knew they needed to say more to each other but she suddenly didn't want to defend her choices to him or anyone else.  


She packed two suitcases. Enough to get her back home and she could work out the rest of the things later. She looked around the room hoping not to forget anything she would really need but all that came to mind was Grace. Jacob was standing in the doorway as she zipped the last bag she would take.  


"I'll make sure everything is packed and send it out as soon as I can. The train leaves in an hour so you have plenty of time." His words were softer now and Frankie let herself relax.  


"Thank you." She sighed trying not to look at him.  


"Did you know before you left?"  


"Know what?" Frankie asked as she brought her eyes to his.  


"That you love her?"  


"No." Her voice shook, thinking about the day before. "Standing among the balloons yesterday she was all I could think about. It was like someone flipped a switch and I could see it all so clearly. I'm sorry." Frankie found his eyes easily as she spoke her truth.  


"Don't be sorry. I was jealous of Grace the first time I met her. She was all you ever talked about. Then watching her night we got in from the hospital, I knew she was in love with you right there. I was surprised she told you to come here with me, honestly." Frankie can only imagine the confused look on her face.  


"How did you...." Frankie's words fall away as she wonders why she didn't see it that night.  


"The fear in her eyes gave her away. Best friends or not you don't get that scared about just a friend." Jacob sighed as he came to stand in front of Frankie. "You two were at each others throat the night with the gun and the next time I see you, your both just smiling like nothing happened. Sorry but that doesn't happen unless you really love someone." Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  


"Jacob you don't have to be so kind." Frankie cried as his comfort gave her some peace.  


"Yes I do. We can't help who we fall in love with."  


With that they left for the train station. Her expected arrival time in San Diego was 4:45. A little over 24 hours from now, she will be able to look across their living room and see Grace with her own eyes. She smiled at that thought. Settled in as much as body and mind would let her she pulled out her phone. Hitting the number one button until a picture of Grace came on the screen. Three rings and it went to her voicemail greeting and just hearing Grace speak made her heart flutter.  


"Hey you, I was..." She paused. "I just...." No, that's not it. "I miss you." She tried to not let her voice crack but she couldn't help it. Not sure of what else to say she pressed the end call button. She wanted her return to be a surprise. She wanted to see how Grace would react to her standing back in their house. To see the honest reaction on that angelic face. If Brianna is right, she wanted to see the love in her eyes at this surprise.  


Hello. It's me.  


Here I am on the train heading back to Grace, and home, and the kids. This is going to be a very long train ride but it will give me time to sort out what I need to say once she is standing in front of me. I kinda feel like a little kid again. Waiting to open presents on my birthday. I can't wait to just see her. To be in the same room as her. Tanking up the same space. Even if Brianna is wrong I can still be there with her and take care of her and love her in my own way.  


She was in my studio. She was there with all the other things I left behind. Goddess, I can feel her pain being in that room. I'll have to sage the whole house to cleanse away that feeling. I never want her to feel that way again. Goddess let me find the right words. Let me not say the wrong thing. Let the lines of communication open freely so that she and I can say what is in our hearts. Help her not be afraid. Help her speak her truth. Please Goddess.  


Now I need to get up and move around. You know circulation and jitters.  


Thank you for listening Goddess.  


~~~~~~~~  


Grace shifted under the covers and her back instantly hurt. She had to look at her alarm clock twice to make sure she was reading it correctly. It was almost five in the afternoon and the realization that she had slept for almost 20 hours shocked her. She never slept this much, booze induced or not. Her back was screaming louder now and she thanked Brianna as she reached for the water and her pains meds. Sitting up slowly she stretched as much as her back would allow her and looked around the room.  


The words from last night still ringing in hear ears caused a slight panic to overcome her. _Had she said anything to Brianna? Did Brianna say anything back? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
_

Knowing there wasn't much she could do other than maybe call Brianna she eased off the bed and headed for a shower. She just wanted to have it all washed away. Let the water cleanse her, as Frankie would say, but there's no rain in the forecast so a shower was the next best thing. She stood there for the longest time and just let the water run over her. Not moving and trying not to think. The water was hot against her skin and normally she would berate herself about how it dries the skin out more but right now it feels too good to turn down.  


Out of the shower and feeling somewhat better she dressed and headed downstairs. Her back had settled down but now her stomach was talking to her and rather loudly. She began to pilfer through the cabinets looking for anything of substance. She had been dining out, or getting carry out, and sometimes not eating at all, so there was very little in the house. Glancing around the kitchen she tried to remember the last place she had her phone. Retracing her steps she remembered she was on the deck to start out. Pulling up pillows and moving cushions she searched but came up short.  


She had been in the studio last night, but right now there was no way she was going near it. She needed distance from that now empty space. To not remember the feeling that had overcome her last night. To not think about exactly what she's now thinking about. The knock at the door brings her out of her head and back into real time. She turns and sees Brianna at the window holding up carry out. Grace smiles, Brianna has a weird way of saving the day sometimes.  


"You're up and dressed. I'm so proud of you." Brianna smiles as Grace opens the door for her. "I have food because I looked last night and there is nothing in this house." She smiled sitting down the bag and unpacking the containers.  


"Yes, I know. I'll be going to the store tomorrow." Grace sighed as she reached for the vodka bottle and glasses.  


"Do you really think that's a good idea right now?" Brianna, still trying to rid the image of her incoherent mother crying last night from her head, didn't care to hide the concern in her voice.  


"I will be fine." Grace spat back almost instantly but not pouring herself a drink. Her eyes stayed on the bottle. She could count the amount of bottles hidden around the house, after last night she was down to this one and the one hidden in the hall closet.  


"No drinks Mom. Please. You scared the shit out of me last night." Brianna didn't want to sound scared, she didn't really want to stick her nose into her mothers business but since she had talked to Frankie she really had no choice.  


"Was I that..." Her voice trailed off unable to finish her question. She knew it was bad.  


"Well, I did have to think about which I should call, the ambulance or the morgue. So if that answers your question." Brianna smiled as Grace just looked at her with a mix of shame and disappointment. She had promised Frankie she wouldn't get bad with her drinking and she broke that promise last night.  


"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure who she was saying it to, Brianna standing before her or the image of Frankie in her mind. Either way it was true, she was sorry.  


"It's okay. Shits been bad here lately. I guess I would do the same thing if my best friend left." Brianna said it so nonchalantly that Grace let it slide. That's all it was to Brianna, her mothers best friend moved away, simple and easy to explain.  


Brianna found it easy to just talk about everything but the big elephant in the room and even easier to not bring up Frankie. She liked that her mother actually seemed interested in her conversation and would even smile at times. Grace liked that the conversation strayed from last nights events and Frankie but she was ready for it. Lining up the excuses in her mind so she could be ready to recite them back at any time.  


"Brianna, can you go see if my phone is in the studio. Please?" Grace found a way to get her phone without having to relive that feeling but she felt guilty because Brianna had found her there last night.  


Brianna didn't bother to question she just turned and headed to the studio. She wasn't really looking forward to revisiting the space anytime soon but she had seen the cell phone sitting on the table by the door last night. So with a quick in and out, the phone was in her hand and she was heading back to the house. Her thumb hit the button and the phone lit up. There was a notification on her phone but that wasn't what caught her eye, it was the picture on the screen. Frankie sitting peacefully on the beach. The wind catching her hair and lifting it slightly from her back. She could see why her mom snapped the picture. Frankie looked so beautiful and at peace.  


"Wow, my mom is so gay." Brianna smiled as the screen timed out. Coming back in the door she smiled handing the phone to her mom. She watched her mom smile as the screen. She smiled to herself because she knew why her mom was smiling stupidly at it. With a few quick movements she watched the phone go to her ear.  


_"Hey you, I was.......I just.......I miss you."_ With those words Grace looked up at Brianna and wished she wasn't standing there. They had only spoke those words once since she had been gone. The phone call that came the day after she had arrived in Santa Fe. Grace said the words as soon as Frankie said hello and it seemed like Frankie couldn't say it fast enough afterwards. Then it seemed like the words didn't need to be said, she did miss Frankie everyday and she knew Frankie missed her in her own way. They didn't need to say it, even if the phone calls were few and far between.  


"Mom, you okay?" Brianna asked noticing the color had faded in her moms face and for a split second she looked like she was about to cry but as fast has it came, it went.  


"Yeah, just a voicemail from Frankie." She held her voice so calmly she surprised herself.  


"Oh yeah. What did she have to say? Rambling about some rock formation speaking to her?" Brianna smiled as Grace turned her eyes away and back to the dishes on the counter.  


"No, just saying hello." Grace sighed as she turned the water on the to rinse the forks they used for dinner. She needed a moment, just a second to let her eyes dry. For the image of Frankie sitting under the desert sky, looking so beautiful. She wishes she could capture the image forever.  


"Mom, do you want to talk about it?"  


"No, honey I'm fine." Grace smiles as she turns back to see Brianna raise an eyebrow at her.  


"Good because emotions suck." Brianna smiles as she looks back at her phone. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"  


"None as of right now." Grace smiles back at her phone and pulling up the picture of Frankie.  


"Now you do. You can come have a late lunch with me and Mal." Brianna smiled putting her plan in motion to keep her mother away from the house long enough for Frankie to come back without any complications.  


"Ok." Grace answered without thinking about it. Her eyes tracing the picture on her phone and lost in the moment.  


__

_The sun felt warm on her face as she her eyes drifted over to Frankie sitting a few feet away from her. She felt her heart skip beat as Frankie glanced over at her and then back to the water. Grace let her worries melt away as she watched Frankie watch the ocean. Moving day was approaching and as much Grace wanted to not think about it, it was always there in the front of her mind. Ever since the balloon ride things had been different. A certain charge in the air surrounded the house. She tried to tell Frankie but Frankie cut her short with her own lines of what she would miss about her. And, now it just seemed hopeless. Frankie was leaving. There's no stopping her now. Grace held up her phone and snapped the picture. She never wanted to forget this moment.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~  


"So our mom could very well be in love with Grace." Bud sighed as he looked over at Coyote who was holding a last minute bouquet of flowers as they waited at the train station.  


"Is it weird that it doesn't really feel weird to me?" Coyote looked at his brother and they both looked at each other.  


"It doesn't feel weird does it."  


"I mean they have been living together for what three years now, almost four. They do everything together and not to mention the business. I mean they are a couple without saying they are a couple." Coyote smiled as the announcement came over the speaker. Their mothers train was approaching the station.  


"Do you think she's really in love with Grace?" Bud smiled as the train rolled to a stop.  


"Only one way to find out." Coyote smiled and waved as he spotted his Mom coming off the train.  


"BOYS!!!" Frankie screamed as she picked up her step slightly.  


"Mom, how was the trip?" Bud asked he wrapped his arms around her.  


"Oh fine." She smiled brightly as she took in the sight of her two handsome boys. She remembers them running around the backyard with Brianna and Mallory. Robert and Sol fussing about what they should put on the grill first and of course Grace sitting there sipping her martini and catching her eyes occasionally. Maybe this had been there all the time.  


"Mom, are you in love with Grace?" Coyote asked quickly as Bud and Frankie both just looked at him in shock.  


"Mom, I think what Coyote is trying to ask is..."  


"Yes I am. It took me awhile to realize it but that's my truth." Her answer stopped them both. Now the questioning gaze fell to Frankie. "Look I'd love to talk about this and unpack it all but I feel like maybe I should tell Grace." Frankie smiled at her boys hoping to get the show on the road before she forgets all the points she needs to make to Grace.  


The house seemed so much bigger than she remembered. She had only been gone seven weeks and other than her missing items, nothing had changed. Grace hadn't changed anything like she thought she would. Nothing had been moved into the meditation space. Their loungers on the deck were still close together. Even the throw she used to cover Grace up the night she was sick, was still on the back of the couch. She was home and it was still their home.  


~~~~~~~~~~  


Grace was ready for this late lunch to be over with. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with her beautiful daughters she was just ready to be home. Sitting on the deck and reading. Ok, she wouldn't be reading, but sitting there thinking about Frankie. But it would be better than sitting here listening to her daughters trying to keep the conversation going.  


Brianna's phone rang and Grace prayed it would end this lunch. It seemed her prayers had been answered as Brianna said be right there. She noticed the smile shared between her daughters and wanted to question it but she was getting out of this lunch so she would let it go, this time. They rushed her out the door almost pushed into the car.  


"Mom, we're not going to be able to stay. Sorry." Mallory smiled from in between the front seats.  


__

_Something is up,_ Grace knows it but at this point in time she just wants to be home.  


"Ok." She shrugged under her breath as the girls shared that look again.  


The trip back to the house seemed to take no time and just as she expected the girls practically kicked her out of the car. Watching them drive off she shook her head. Tomorrow she would have to have a talk to them but the right now the sanctuary of the house was calling her name.  


~~~~~~~~~  


Walking in the front door she slipped her shoes off and tossed her jacket on the couch. Collecting the small stack of mail and flipping through it she made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood for a martini but a cup of coffee.....  


Frankie heard the front door open and close. The sound of heels on hardwood never sounded so good in her ears. She could tell she slipped them off by the thud both heels made as they hit the floor. More than likely she would be flipping through the mail and off in thought. Frankie stood there shaking as she heard each footstep come closer. Oh Goddess if you're here be on my side. She felt her knees weaken at the sight of Grace.....

There are times when she could really remember having her breath taken away. When she was a little girl had just reached the top of that really tall tree in the backyard of her parents house. She could see the whole town almost and it took her breath away. Both times seeing her daughters for the first time. The day in the hot air balloon as Frankie put her arm around her. But this, this was a mix of the air being ripped from her lungs and replaced with something lighter and warmer. Something that felt more like her prayers had been answered. She's home. She's really home.  


Frankie could barely see through the tears in her eyes as she watched Grace try to catch her breath and cry at the same time. She was expecting tears but nothing like this. The emotions that she watched wash over Grace made her heart thunder in her chest. She forgot just how beautiful the woman before her could really be when she was happy.  


"Hey you." Frankie smiled through her tears and that was all Grace needed to know that this was real and not some cruel joke God or whoever was playing on her. She made up the distance between them and threw her arms around Frankie's neck.  


"Oh God, you're home. You're really here." Grace sobbed into the salt and pepper hair she missed more than she thought she would. Tea tree oil and jasmine filled her senses making her cry harder. "Please say you're staying. Please." Grace pleaded as she realized Frankie's arms were around her waist and pulling her closer.  


"I'm never leaving you again." Frankie cried as she ran her hands over Grace's back. Swear to the Goddess, she missed having Grace in her arms. She missed smelling her expensive perfume and even the scent of her hairspray. All the things she said she would miss, she realized she missed everything that made Grace, Grace. The happy feeling was now being mixed with an overwhelming amount of guilt. She wanted to go chase balloons and this amazing woman in her arms had hand delivered one to her and she still left. She would kick herself right now if she wasn't afraid to let go of this amazing woman clinging to her.  


Their hold on each other eases as they part just enough to lock eyes. Frankie stares deep into the ocean blue eyes, feeling her heart overflowing with so much love and happiness that she fears she may fall over. Bringing her hand to Graces face she cups her cheek and melts as Grace leans into her touch.  


"I am so sorry it took me so long to realize that I am crazy in love with you Grace Hanson." Grace feels her heart pounding against the restraint of her sternum as Frankie words echoed in her ears.  


"I'm sorry I couldn't say it." Grace sighs as she looks away from Frankie's eyes. "I love you and I have for a very long time. I was so afraid of losing you as a friend, I couldn't say it. Then everything else happened. I was such a coward." Grace sniffles as Frankie shakes her head.  


"You're not a coward Grace. Do you hear me?" Frankie smiles as Grace shakes her head yes. "I wish you had though. I wouldn't have needed to pack." They both laugh and it's exactly what they need. Standing still in each others arms and laughing, something they both feel they hadn't done in a very long time. Their laughter stills and they stare, lost in each other.  


_Later it will discussed as to who moved first. Grace will describe this kiss as something she only dreamed about and how even in her dreams, it was never that good. Frankie will whisper into Graces ear that her skin feels like silk, then cashmere, and then deciding that man will never make anything as soft as her skin.  
_

Grace wraps her arms around Frankie's neck as their kiss deepens. Frankie's fingers under her shirt teasing and kneading her skin sends her wind in a whirl. So much needs to be said and talked about but Grace is at the mercy of the desire building in her. She needs to touch and be touched by Frankie in ways her mind, up to this point, had only imagined. Her lungs begin to cry for air but she's reluctant to pull away. Unraveling her arms she brings her hands up cupping Frankie's face and eases away.  


Their shared gasp fills the silence of the room. Grace can feel everything in her pulling to be closer to Frankie. Frankie smiles as her hands, still under the cotton of Grace shirt, trace the curve of her side, then down, and around to the small of her back. Her fingertips draw soft lines up and down her spine, sending small shockwaves through her. Grace leans in pressing their foreheads together.  


"I know we have so much to talk about but..." Grace sighs as she can feel Frankie pulling her closer. Their bodies matching perfectly. Her heart thundering in her chest, her words lost to her as Frankie places a soft kiss against her neck. Her hands tremble as her fingers weave back through the soft hair she can't seem to get enough of.  


"Grace," Frankie's voice is soft and low as she places a kiss at the base of her neck. "Can we.." Her kiss now falls at the middle of her neck. "Go.." This kiss falling below her ear. "The bedroom." Frankie's hot breath in her ear is enough to drive her insane. She now hates that her bedroom is upstairs.  


"Yes." Breathless and hungry she pulls her hands from the long mess of hair. Frankie takes her hand.  


"Are you sure you want this? We can stop at anytime." Frankie's voice trembles as if she's afraid of what her answer will be.  


"I want you." Grace sighs as she takes the lead pulling Frankie towards the stairs. Frankie is on her heels, keeping herself in contact with Grace as they make their way up the steps. At the landing Frankie comes behind her. Wrapping her arm around her stomach and pulling her back to her. Her lips kissing at her neck. Grace gives in, her hand coming up to bury in the mess of hair falling over her shoulder and pressing Frankie's mouth harder to her. The fury of kisses up and down her neck, Frankie's hand creeping slowly up her stomach to cup her breast. She fights the urge to just give in, fights to not push Frankie against the wall and she fumbles for the door knob.  


The bedroom door slams against the wall as she forces it open. Trying to focus on leading them to the bed but the ache between her thighs is now screaming for attention and she can barely move. Frankie guides her steps and they come to the bed. Pulling away long enough to turn Grace so they are facing each other.  


"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I want you to be..." Grace cuts her words off with a kiss as her fingers fumble to find the hem of Frankie's shirt. Pulling away she forces the shirt up and over Frankie's head. Her breath catches as she takes Frankie in. Soft skin constricted by the blue cotton of her bra. Grace brings their lips together again as she brings her hands to the bare skin of Frankie's waist. She feels Frankie working to pull Grace's shirt away. Stepping back she pushes Frankie's hands away and quickly pulls her shirt up and tosses it to the floor.  


Frankie's eyes go wide as she takes in the white lace of her bra. Her hard nipples pushing against the lace of the cups. Frankie draws her back in and their kiss deepens. Hands explore over bare skin and soft material. Grace eases her fingers under the straps of Frankie's bra and slides them off her shoulder. She can feel the snaps of her bra being undone and the lace loosens against her. Frankie slides the straps down the shoulder and the white lace falls to the floor. Standing before Frankie naked from the waist up, she doesn't feel exposed as she normally would. Frankie sees her as more than just an object taking up space next to her. She sees her just as she is, unconditionally whole.  


Frankie's lips move back to her neck. She pulls the pulse point between her lips and teases the tender skin with her tongue. Every action has a reaction, Grace thinks as she digs her nails into the baby soft skin of Frankie's back. Frankie's hand cups her left breast and her nipple is now twisted between her finger and thumb, her nails dig deeper. Her breath shudders in and out as Frankie brings her mouth to her nipple. Her moan shatters the silence of the bedroom. Her hand rushing to the back of Frankie's head and pushing her down harder on her breast. Her tongue teases and swirls around the hard bud and Grace can feel every little touch.  


"Ohhh...uhhh...mmmm" Stumbles from Graces mouth as Frankie graces the nipple with her teeth. The ache between her thighs almost too much for her to bare. Her fingers pull away from Frankie, as she continues her barrage of sensory depriving movements against her nipple, Grace finds focus long enough to undo the clasps and pushes Frankie's bra from her. Moving her hand to Frankie's exposed breast she shows her taught nipple the same attention Frankie is bestowing upon her. The moan coming from Frankie hums against her skin. Graces knees tremble beneath her barely able to hold her weight. Suddenly she's falling back on the bed. Frankie smiles down at her as her fingers come to the button of her jeans. She waits with bated breath as Frankie undoes the button and her fingers pull the zipper down slow.  


She watches Frankie amazed with her body. Her small frame always seemed always seemed so fragile to Grace, but she had never seen her like this before. Naked from the waist up. Her full breast looked like porcelain orbs. The muscles in her arms still toned and firm as she pulled the jeans over her hips slowly. She watched Frankie look her over, wondering what she was thinking an feeling. Slowly she eased onto the bed next to her. Grace shifted so they could face each other.  


"You are so damn beautiful." Frankie smiles as her hand came to her waist and slides down over her thigh.  


"So are you." Grace said in a hushed whisper afraid if she spoke up anymore her voice would shake as the heat from Frankie's touch set her whole body on fire. Grace brought her fingers to Frankie's stomach and just touching her caused her throat to dry. Trailing her fingers down the length of Frankie her fingers stopped at the top of Frankie's skirt. "This needs to go." She sighed as their eyes met.  


Frankie wasted no time sliding her skirt off. A little shy at first because she knew she didn't have anything on under it. Grace smiled as Frankie laid back naked and ready for whatever happened next. She had imagined this so many times that her brain lost count. No image she could imagine was as perfect as the real thing laying next to her and touching her.  


Grace has always been beautiful in Frankie's eyes but looking her over, her hand smoothing over the curve of her body. Frankie eyed the path she wanted her hand to follow. Starting at the perfectly rounded shoulder. _How is she so soft? Is it even possible to have skin this soft?_ Sliding down her arm to the elbow then off onto her side. Just above her ribcage. _How is she this fit and toned? For fucks sake does Grace even realize how sexy she is?_ Her hand dipped down from the curve of her waist and then up the curve of her hip. Her hand caught on lace. Frankie eyed Grace and eased her fingers under the band and eased it down her hip. Grace didn't hesitate to shift so that the lace could be disregarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Frankie took all of Grace in and was left breathless as her eyes trailed from her toes to her eyes. Frankie was torn between wanting to make this woman scream her name or paint her in every light and pose she could think of, as she watched Grace chew her lower lip she made her mind up rather quickly, definitely the first option.  


Frankie closed the space between them and caught Graces mouth with hers. The feel of Grace wrapping her arms around her was almost too much to handle. She wanted every inch of this woman all over her.  


"Are you sure?" Frankie asked softly as their lips parted. Grace sighed taking Frankies hand and leading it to the ache between her thighs. Just before letting her hand rest on her smooth mound her eyes came to Frankie. "Are you sure?"  


Grace pulled her hand away allowing Frankie to take the lead. If she wanted her, it was there for her to take. No fear or restraint, Frankie eased her hand over the warm center. Resting for only a moment, her eyes came to Grace who was holding her breath. Slipping her fingers past the warm slick lips she felt Grace hot and sticky under her fingers. "Yes I am." She moans feeling Grace move into her touch. Her fingers explored the soft folds exposing the throbbing little nub that caused Grace to dig her nails into her shoulder. Her fingers tease at her clit as Grace squirms under her touch.  


Grace buries her head in the curve of Frankie's neck as her fingers tease and taunt her. Frankie knows her body without ever touching her before this. She knows how to move, how much pressure to use and when to focus her attention elsewhere. She whimpers under every meaningful brush and swirl of her fingers. "Ohhh...please Frankie....more." She pleads as her lips come to Frankies ear.  


Frankie focuses on rubbing and swirling the ball of nerves under her fingers. Grace's pleas are like a choir singing in her ear. She can feel her lips ghosting against her neck and the ache between her own thighs gets stronger. Trailing a line of soft kisses over her jaw their mouths meet. Grace breathes life into her as her fingers quicken their pace against her swollen clit. Grace's hands pull her closer, her nails digging into any skin she finds.  


''.....in me....please." Frankie finds an odd pleasure in the way Grace's voice strains and her words sound more like begging than suggestion. She kisses her mouth as she eases two fingers deep in Grace. Holy fucking shit, is Frankie's only thought as she stills, allowing Grace to adjust to her fingers.  


"My fucking god you feel good." Frankie moans as she shifts and curls her fingers up. The pressure against the soft space causes Grace to stop breathing. Frankie smiles as Grace begins to moan deeper, arching her hips into her touch. Frankie can't pull her eyes away as she watches Grace fuck her fingers. Her slender hips mesmerizing her with every move.  


Grace can't take it anymore, she needs to touch Frankie. She needs to be in her, the same way Frankie is in her. Shifting just slightly she watches Frankie watching her. She keeps the pace of her hips as she brings her hand between Frankie's thighs. "Let me touch you." Whispering her words into the dark hair, Frankie's hips jerk forward. The please Frankie moans is barely whispered into the room. Grace wastes no time as her fingers find Frankie hot and wet. She's shocked at how easy it is to touch Frankie like this. How easy it is to feel her hard clit under her fingers and be so turned on she can't wait to be in her. Sliding two fingers in, Frankie stills and brings her mouth back to Grace.  


Moaning into each other, their hands begin to work toward the shared goal. Fingers curl and move slow to start. Hips shift and rock as they watch each other. Movements become faster and deeper. Moans deepen as they move in time. Frankie can feel the walls around her fingers getting tighter, she knows Grace is close and she, herself is not far behind her. Grace pushes deeper as she feels Frankie tighten around her. God, she feels like heaven.  


"Don't stop....please.." Frankie pleads as her hips begin to buck against Graces touch.  


"Please fuck me....Frankie." Graces begging voice sends Frankie over the edge first but she doesn't stop. Grace is begging to be fucked and she plans on giving her whatever she wants for however long she can. With the waves of pleasure crashing through her body she eases away from Grace's touch and shifts to gain leverage. Putting her whole upper body into thrusting her fingers in and out of Grace at a speed that surprises her. Grace arches her back and Frankie can feel it. Grace cries out as her legs shake and her breathing stops. Her whole body shakes as her breath staggers from her. "Ohhhh god Frankie." Her voice quivers as Frankie watches her enjoy every pulse that vibrates around her fingers. One last pulse and they crash back to the bed. Bodies spent and sweat covered. Breaths hard and fast as they lay curled into each other.  


Frankie had seen sunsets that were picture perfect, sat in the middle of drum circles that took her out of this world, and even a field filled with colorful hot air balloons. But watching Grace curl into her arms, her head resting against her shoulder, their bodies meeting perfectly, none of those sights held this kind of beauty. Grace sighed as she wrapped her arm around Frankie. She had never felt so loved, so centered in her life as she did in this very moment. She had been chasing this feeling for what seemed like her whole life, she smiled thinking, it had always been there, at arms length just waiting to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine days after her return, Frankie feels it's time to unpack but nothing prepares her for Grace revealing a fear she's had buried for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for Chapter one being so long. I'm hoping to not make that mistake again. Just real quick, I write freely, I have a plan but sometimes that plan isn't what comes out. This chapter was supposed to be nothing but fluff and smut but you'll see that it take a rather deep turn but I'm happy with it and I hope you are too.

Frankie was jolted awake as the thunder cracked outside. The lightning filling the room with light before fading back out. There were times when she woke in the night and for a split second it was like she was back in Santa Fe. Tonight was one of those nights. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked to her right and the silhouette beside her barely moved. It amazed her that Grace could sleep through the storm raging outside.

Deciding not to wake Grace from her sleep she eased out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Making her way down the steps, her mind awake and buzzing as she sits cross legged in her meditation room. She watches the sky light up and she can feel the thunder rattle through the house. There's an uneasy feeling brewing in her gut. She's not sure what it is but it's been there since her first night back.

_That's a pretty amazing storm you have brewing tonight mother nature. You woke me up to put on a show, I do like that. Maybe talk to the angel sleeping upstairs and see if you can get her to put on a show for me too.......Kidding_

_Maybe. Anyway, I came to talk to you tonight. Like this eerie storm, I have a feeling there is trouble on the horizon. She and I are so good. I never imagined having such an amazing time just being with someone. She's my everything but I can't help but feel like something is ahead of us that may not be very good for us._

_Whatever it is, I pray that we make it through it. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. I love her with everything in me. I wish we hadn't wasted so much time. It scares me to think about what little time we may have left. If something happens to me, if something is going to happen to me. Give her strength. Give her peace. Help her carry on and please don't have me wait so long to find her on the next trip. I want to spend every life after this one with her. She is my strength._

_Thank you for listening but I'm going to go cuddle up next to the sleeping beauty in our bed. Goodnight._

_One more thing. The storm is nice and all but do you think you can maybe tone it down a little?_

She stands making her way over to get a glass of water and heads back upstairs. Sliding back under the sheets, she eases up next to Grace cuddling her in her arms. She lays there listening as the storm outside settles. She feels her bedmate inch even closer. Placing a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder Frankie settles back in for the night as the storm passes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace slowly opens her eyes as the weight of the arm around rouses her from her sleep. She smiles even before her eyes are fully open. Sometimes she worries that this week has been a dream and she'll wake to find Frankie gone. Turning she is welcomed by the beauty at her side. Her hair is a wild mess around them both. Her heart flutters as her fingers ghost her cheek brushing the mix of silver and brown from her closed eyes. _How did I get so lucky?_ She leans in to kiss her smooth brow.

Slowly dragging her fingers up the arm still around her waist. She sighs and smiles to herself. _Thank you for bringing her back to me._ Her fingers fall to the exposed skin of her stomach and the need to touch take over. She slides her hand over the soft skin, sliding her fingers under the waist her pajama bottoms and curls her fingers over her hip. Slowly she kisses her brow, trailing down along her cheek. A soft moan comes from the woman under her. She presses their lips together and slowly she is kissed back.

She melts into Frankie as their kiss lingers. Easing her onto her back, the feel of Frankie's hands upon her skin evokes a deep low moan to come from her. Her whole body is on fire and responding to every touch like it's her first time. She breaks their kiss to ease herself over Frankie's hip, the eyes watching her go wide as she straddles her. 

"Mmm. Good morning." The sleepy voice mumbles as Grace smiles down at her. Keeping their eyes locked together Grace tugs at the hem of her cami and slowly pulls it over her head. It's intoxicating as Frankie watches her every move. Leaning down pressing her bare breast into Frankie she catches her lower lip between her teeth before pulling her mouth into a kiss. Frankie slides her hands over the smooth skin of Grace's back and the ache to be everything to her is almost painful. Their kiss deepens as Grace begins to inch Frankie's top up slowly. She needs skin on skin right now, feel Frankie hot against her without the constraints of clothing.

Pulling her lips away she brings her mouth to those porcelain breast. Her nipples are hard and tender under her hands. Frankie whimpers as her fingers tease the sensitive buds. Closing her mouth around one as her finger and thumb catch the other. Frankie arches her back slightly and cries out as Grace sucks hard on the nipple in her mouth. Her fingers twisting and pulling the other, enticing moans and breathless pleas from Frankie. Her teeth tease her nipple as she pulls away and gives the other bud the same delightful treatment.

If someone would have told her 20 years ago she would love watching Frankie wiggle under her as she licked and kissed her way down her stomach, she would have swore the person talking was insane. Now she can't get enough of the way Frankie can't lay still as she makes her way down her body. Frankie spreads her legs a little more as Grace makes herself at home between them. Frankie has this wonderful earthy scent that makes her dizzy. She loves everything about pleasing Frankie this way. At first she was reluctant, in fear she wouldn't know how or what to do. That fear soon faded and now she knows that if she licks the swollen nub slow at first, allowing Frankie to adjust under her touch, that soon she will start rocking her hips.

She quickens the pace against her as those talented fingers come to her head. Her hips start to grind into her mouth and now it's all she can do to keep up. Bringing her eyes up she watches as Frankie begs her to not stop. Pleads with her to keep going, she's so close. Those are the magic words, Grace closes her mouth around the pulsing clit, sucking it in and teasing the very tip with her tongue. Her legs shake, her hips stiffen, and the slight pulse against Grace's chin tells her Frankie is there. Her tongue lashes against her, Grace hears her name echo in the room as the fingers in her hair tighten and hold her in place. She watches Frankie come undone as the orgasm rocks through her and she's never looked so damn good. Her tongue still on her as her hips relax back into the bed, her legs follow and soon she's pushing Grace hesitantly away.

Grace rest her head on Frankie's stomach and closes her eyes just listening to her breathe. Frankie runs her fingers through her hair and she smiles. She wonders how she ever went without this kind of love in her life. Her fingers trace lines and circles against Frankie's still shaking hip. 

"Grace, that was amazing. What did I do to deserve that?" Frankie asks as Grace moves to lay next to her. She smiles wiping the hair from her face.

"You deserve more than that." Grace answers before leaning in and kissing her softly. Frankie opens her eyes and smiles into the ocean blue eyes she gets lost in everyday.

"I'm sure I couldn't handle much more right now, but check back with me after breakfast." Frankie sighs as she pulls Grace into her arms.

"What would you like for breakfast baby?" Grace sighs as she relaxes into the arms that hold her gentle and tight.

"In order, pancakes and you." Frankie smiles as she feels Grace smile against her skin.

"That can be arranged." Grace buries her head in the curve of her neck and peppers her neck with kisses before pushing herself up and easing off the bed.

Frankie watches as Grace stretches. She will never not be amazed by her. Her body sleek and slender, her longs toned legs, an ass she wants to thank those workout tapes she used to watch on the long weekends after getting the beach house. She used to giggle as she watched Grace workout, now she may build a shrine for those old vhs tapes. She huffs as Grace pulls on a pair of yoga pants and grumbles as the pullover hides her perfect breast.

"What?" Grace blushes because she knows what the answer is.

Frankie comes from the bed pulling her pj bottoms back on. She comes to Grace and wraps her arms around her. "I vote we have naked days, all in favor say, I." Before Grace can answer Frankie plants a kiss on her lips and quickly pulls away. "It's unanimous." Frankie laughs are Grace rolls her eyes.

"No to naked days, so now the vote is tied." Grace wraps her arms around Frankie's neck. Looking into her eyes she realizes that if Frankie really pushed the issue, they would have naked days. So she leans in trying to distract her from the idea.

"You win this time, Hanson but be ready because I feel a victory coming."

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been nine days since she's been back but it feels like she never left. Looking over at Grace as she reads in the lounger she sighs. Her mind thinks back to the day after she told Grace about Santa Fe. She came into work, on time, but Grace was sitting in the same lounger. That wall built high and her words sharp.

"The day after I told you about Santa Fe, were you in love with me then?" Frankie asks before she realizes they hadn't unpacked the last three months. 

Grace sets her book down and turns to look at Frankie. She had replayed that day, the days before that day, and the days after over and over in her head. She replays the moments when if she had just spoke up, she wouldn't have spent almost two months without Frankie. "Yes, and if you're next question is when, I felt something change the day we were floor people. I realized what had changed the day Santa Fe was first mentioned." Grace sighs as Frankie ponders back to those days. She remembers Grace climbing over her and how oddly wonderful it felt to have Grace squirming on top of her. Grace looked so damn beautiful looking down at her.

_"Oh Grace, I probably don't say this often enough but you are a striking woman." She meant every word._

__

__Frankie got up and joined Grace on her lounger. She pulled Grace into her arms and just held her for a few minutes. "You know that I meant it when I said you are a striking woman, right?" Frankie asked trying to ease into this conversation, Grace scoffing at her words. "What, I did mean it." Frankie smiles as she kisses the blond hair covering Grace's ear._ _

____

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I went to bed that night and barely slept. All I could think about was the way you looked at me and how you felt against me. Then, all I could think about was everything we had been through and how it didn't feel odd to me. The day you told me, I was talking to Sol and he kept asking me about if I wanted to date again and I told him I had you." Frankie tugs at her shoulder to encourage her to keep going. They need to unpack this. "It was right then and there I realized I was in love with you. 15 minutes later you're talking about going to Santa Fe.." Grace tenses at the ache in her chest. She knows Frankie is right next to her but that fear she felt then had found its way back into her chest.

____

____

"I had just told Sol that what we had was enough for me and I was happy. Really happy." She takes in a deep breath and collects herself as a tear rolls down her cheek. "When you went back to your studio It was like my legs gave out and I barely made it back to the chair. I couldn't cry. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see my life without you. It was like the rug had been ripped out from underneath me." Grace can feel Frankie pull her tighter, she can feel the warmth and strength coming from her but in her mind she is back in that chair realizing that she isn't enough for Frankie to be happy, let alone stay. "I would go into your studio while you were gone and I felt at home there. It's where I stayed most of the evenings. Just sitting there in the silence surrounded by all the things.." Her voice fails her as she thinks about the night Brianna found her among all the things Frankie didn't need or want.

____

Frankie feels her heart shattering as she thinks about Grace just sitting in her studio feeling abandoned. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty because she didn't know how Grace felt. "Why did you tell me to go?" Frankie whispers as Grace trembles in her arms.

____

"I wanted you to be happy." Grace sits up, loosening the grip Frankie has on her. Her eyes stare out over the sky. "I felt like I wasn't enough for you." She spoke her truth that cut to the bone. "40 years and I wasn't enough for Robert. I wasn't enough of a mother to my girls, so it made sense to not be enough for you." Grace felt her words leave and the ache in her chest eased. Sitting on the deck with Frankie so close to her she opened the box she packed tight with the insecurity she feared. Acknowledging that she, Grace Hanson, could not be enough for someone. That she had nothing more than a pretty face or nice body to offer someone. Like she didn't have a heart that was full of love to give or a soul that longed for it's mate. She knew why her and Robert didn't work but it didn't stop the hurt she felt seeing him happy without her. Turning to look at Frankie, her heart began to pound in her chest. "Am I enough?"

____

Frankie smiled through her tears. Grace had let it all out and as much as she knew it hurt, it filled her with so much happiness because Grace could be open and honest with her feelings and fear without shutting her out. "Yes baby, you are." Frankie grabbed her hands and brought them to her lips. Kissing the back of each hand. "Did you ever notice how everything was great those few times we talked?" Frankie asked as Grace stared at her questionably. "Entertain me for a moment, I promise there is a point." Frankie smiled as Grace shook her head. "That's all it was, great. It wasn't amazing or wonderful or thrilling. It was just great and nothing more. But man, that day I was standing there looking at this rainbow patterned balloon and all I could see was you. All I could think about was how you are so much more than great. How everything we had experienced together was so much more than great. You were all I thought about all I saw and I knew, God I knew right there that I had made to worst mistake of my life, and you know there's a really long list of stupid mistakes I've made but leaving you is at the top." Frankie watches as the light returns to Grace's eyes and the corner of her mouth turns up into a smile. "Grace, you are so more than enough. Don't you see? That grand adventure I was looking for was right here. Right where I had foolishly left her. You weren't alone in that studio. My heart didn't come with me when I left, it was here with you the whole time. Santa Fe may be the most me place in the world but it wasn't enough. Jacob wasn't enough. Fuck, I'm starting to think Sol wasn't enough. But you, oh you Grace Hanson, have always been so much more to me. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

____

Grace couldn't speak as Frankie smiled at her. Throwing her arms around Frankie she let her heart shed the fear and the pain she had hide for three months, allowing her to fill those spots with love and a happiness she had never felt before. "I love you. I love you so much."

____

____

Frankie smiled a her words. It was amazing to feel the love and warmth in Grace's arms. "I love you too honey." They cried happy tears in that moment. Through all the pain and all the fears, they had come back together stronger than ever before.

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little piece to help break a tied vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I touch on a few things in this chapter not a lot but trying to keep the flow along with the show. They touch subjects but never really explore it. I will come back to some of the things, later, things are still working out. Anyway. The next few chapters get really heavy so I wanted a little light hearted fun before.  
> I didn't expect this whole piece to be so long but my mind is on a roll right now. So look forward to many more chapters to follow.

Frankie was supposed to be cutting fruit but as she watched Grace bend over to pick whatever it was she dropped, she found her attention turned far from the cutting board. Coming up behind Grace she smacked hard at the ass cheek held so perfectly in her dark jeans. Grace let out a yelp as her back straightened instantly. She rubbed her now stinging ass cheek and as much as she wanted to be mad at the giggling woman before her she couldn't.

"Let not play this game again. My ass still hasn't recovered from the other day." Grace groaned trying to remember how the topic of spanking had even been brought up but ever since her ass had, literally been paying for it.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Frankie smiled as she came to Grace pinning her against the counter. Those ocean blue eyes couldn't hide how much she liked it the other day and now was no exception. "In fact, if my memory serves me well, I remember you asking for more." Frankie smiled as the memory of Grace straddling her lap on the couch and how she smiled every time her hand made contact. She watched Grace turn five different shades of red before leaning in to kiss her lips. The kids would be here soon and they really didn't have time but Frankie was more than ready to race the clock.

Grace knew where this was going if Frankie kept pushing against her and her hands worked any farther up under her shirt. She loved the way her body was always ready any time Frankie got close enough to touch but the kids would be here soon. She loved the way Frankie made her feel but greeting the kids with the just fucked flush on her neck and face was not how she wanted this evening to start. So she eased Frankie back and took a deep breath. "Later." She smiled as Frankie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I won't forget either, just like I haven't forgot we are still at a tied vote for naked days. Which I have decided will be Saturdays and it will be referred to as sexy Saturday." Frankie grinned as Grace stared blankly at her. She could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Sexy Saturday? And, how exactly do you plan on getting us out of a tied vote or should I even ask?" Grace smiled as she cleared her mind of all thoughts of Frankie walking around without a stitch of clothes on and how very little work will get done when sexy Saturday actually becomes a thing.

"You are not the only one with witchy ways woman. I have a few tricks up my sleeves still." Grace smiled as she watched Frankie swayed her arms around causing the flowing sleeves of her dress to flare out.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, I think." Grace smiled over at Frankie as a smirk crossed her lips. She couldn't help it now. Frankie had gotten close enough to spark the fire that was turning into an inferno deep in her. _Maybe just one more kiss would help_

"Yeah total compliment, you know Witchy Woman, Eagles," Frankie grinned as she watched Grace come closer. _Ha, knew it would work_. "Whoo hooo witchy woman see how high she flies. Whoo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eyes." Frankie sang as she turned to face Grace. Her eyes darting to the clock on the wall. Less than 30 minutes and the kids should start showing up. _Plenty of time,_ she smiled to herself as she pulled Grace into her arms. She danced her around for a moment as she continued to sing to her. Grace smiled that insanely beautiful smile and Frankie felt herself melt. Pulling her closer she kissed her smiling mouth. She could kiss this woman every second of the day and never get enough. Her hands slid down and cupped that perfect ass and pushed her against the fridge. She parted from her mouth and sucked that tender pulse point in between her teeth.

"Frankie...." Grace moaned as she fought against giving in but damn she loved the way Frankie made her feel. "The kids will be here soon." She heard herself say but it didn't seem to phase Frankie at all. She could feel her hands coming to the waist of her jeans. "Frankie....we don't have time."

Frankie didn't hear a no as she undid the button and pushed the zipper down. She could feel Grace lean back pushing her hips out, allowing her room to slide her hand down between fabric and skin. Just before reaching her goal they heard the clamor of steps and voice coming from the deck area . She quickly turned around and giggled as Grace sighed a rather obvious 'Fuck' under her breath she fumbled with her zipper. As Brianna and Mallory came into the house Grace stepped out from behind Frankie not looking as frazzled as Frankie expected. Her cheeks and neck were red and now that she's really looking. _Oh shit, she's not going to be happy about that._ Frankie giggled to herself as Grace stepped out from the kitchen island to greet the girls.

Frankie watched as Grace seemed at ease giving the girls hugs and each a kiss on the cheek. A moment of pride washed over Frankie as Bud, Allison, and Coyote came through the door and Grace greeted them with the same enthusiasm she did her own children. It was really beautiful watching Grace come out of her shell and be more open and loving. But even as Grace turned to smile at her she felt that uneasy feeling in her stomach rise again. That feeling of something bad coming was still there.

Listening to the kids talk Grace turned to smile at Frankie and the look in her eyes caused her step away from the kids and back to her side. Her usually bright blue eyes were greyed over and her smooth brow was drawn in with worry. "Honey, what's wrong?" Grace said softly as her touch seemed to bring Frankie out of her head.

"Nothing baby. Just wondering about something." Frankie smiled back at the concern on Grace's face.

"Must be pretty serious." Grace wanted to smile but in light of recent events anytime Frankie seemed off she worried. 

"Well if you really want to know, I'm wondering how mad you're going to be when the kids point out the hickey on the side of your neck." Frankie chuckled as Grace just stared at her. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. You know how bad my lack of impulse control is." Frankie grinned as Grace shook her head. "You started it." Frankie laughed as Grace turned to head to the bathroom. Not being able to help herself and knowing she was already in for it once the kids left, she reached out and smacked Grace on the ass. "Ooops sorry, you know no impulse control." Frankie laughed as she watched Grace rub the assaulted cheek and giggle.

She turned back and found that all the kids were now staring at her. "What? I have no impulse control. You know this. Who wants a drink?" She smiled as she turned her attention to pouring drinks and watching the kids realize how traumatizing this lunch was going to be. As she sat the drink tray on the table she peered around the corner to make sure that Grace was not in ear shot. "I need a favor guys." She watched as they all turned their attention to her. "I need a tie breaking vote on something Grace and I are currently voting on and before you ask, ask yourself if you really want to know, I will be more than happy to give you the details of sexy Saturdays but in consideration I'd rather not scar you anymore than what you already are or will be" She explained quickly and peering back around the corner.

"Sexy Saturdays?" Coyote asked as they all looked at each other.

"How come I feel like this might be a trick?" Bud asked as they turned their attention back to Frankie who was peering around the corner and jumped at the sight of Grace coming back in the kitchen.

"Just say I, please I really need this vote. She won't have a chance to turn it down if you all vote for it." Frankie said excitedly as she watched Grace bring out the cheese and fruit tray. "Oh come one kids. Please I need this." Grace came to the doors and they all looked at her. "All those in favor, say I."

Before Grace could even register what Frankie said the table spoke up with a unanimous "I". "Really Frankie, this is how you win." Grace scoffed as she looked out over the group. "Fine but I warn all of you, call before you show up or better yet just stay away on Saturdays." Grace huffed as Frankie jumped up and down in giddy excitement. "This isn't over Bergstein." Grace called as she headed back inside and the kids share a confused look amongst themselves.

"Victory is mine, Hanson!" Frankie's giddy voice echoed in the house. Grace couldn't help but smile because they both were right. Frankie projected her victory and Grace knew it was going to end with sexy Saturday actually being a thing.

Bud and Coyote were not surprised by their mom who held hands, kissed and talked sweetly to Grace but the other side of the table seemed amazed at how open their mother was being with her feelings. They could count on one hand the few times they had even seen their mother and father kiss. That was even counting the cheesy cheek kisses. It wasn't painful to watch, their Dad and Sol had helped ease that weird feeling but seeing it played out on their mother made them both really happy. Their mother was actually really happy. They shared a smile as they watched their mom stand and kiss Frankie as she headed in the house to get dessert. It didn't feel weird, it felt like home.

Frankie enlisted the help of Bud and Allison to help clear the dishes. Brianna and Mallory followed probably hoping Frankie would share some of her stash with them. Grace smiled at them as they disappeared into the house.

"You look really happy, Grace." Coyote smiled as Grace turned her attention to him. She suddenly felt bad about everything she had ever said about him over the years. He was a good man and he deserved to be recognized for all he had overcome in the last few years.

"Thank you Coyote, I am happy and I owe that to Frankie," Grace smiled as she got up and moved into the empty seat beside Coyote. "I know I haven't been very nice or even tolerable over the years and I want to apologize for that..."

"Oh you don't have to apologize to me." Coyote said shyly as Grace sighed remembering when he was teenager writing songs and having jam session with Frankie at parties. She could remember feeling envious of the relationship Frankie had with her sons and even with her girls. But that's what Frankie does, she makes you feel loved beyond reason. 

"Yes I do. I am really proud of you, Coyote. You have overcome so much and I can't tell you how much that means to Frankie and me. You are a good man, Coyote, and I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance." Grace said softly as she watched Coyote blush.

"Thank you, Grace." He said softly as she patted his arm.

Frankie felt like her heart could burst as she listened to the exchange between Grace and Coyote. Like Coyote, Grace had overcome a lot in the last few months. It wasn't an addiction but it was a truth she fought with, and like Coyote who could speak his truth, Grace just needed to speak hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a call is made both Grace and Frankie find a way to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a run on. It was way too long to publish whole so I had to break it down a bit. Still sorting and editing the next three chapters that follow this. It's coming I promise.  
> Plus I do a little shout out to my favorite character in here but trust me she will be brought up again.

Grace sat the bags from Trader Joes's on the counter and smiled as Frankie let her know they had a message on the house phone. She smiled as Frankie broke off to ask why they even had the house phone and who evens calls the house phone? Her heart stopped as she heard his voice come over the speaker. Turning, she watched as Frankie froze in her tracks. _Why did he have to call?_ Grace wondered feeling that ache return to her chest.

_"Hey Frankie. It's me, Jacob. I found some more of your stuff while I was cleaning and I'll be back there this weekend if you want to get it. Just let me know.......bye."_

The message stopped and all Frankie could do was stare at the machine. She didn't want to turn around and face Grace because she knew, he could have called her cell phone, he could have text her. This was done on purpose. Finally facing he fear she turned to watch Grace busy herself with putting the stuff they had gotten from their shopping trip away. She could swear she saw those walls going back up.

"Honey, please don't do this." Frankie tried to say it as nice as she could but her words were stiff. This was still a very sore subject for the both of them.

"Do what? Jacob called he has some of your stuff. No big deal." Her voice held strong right up until those last few words. She couldn't look at Frankie in fear she would break down. _Damn him, damn him to hell._ Frankie was now standing behind her. As she shut the cabinet door Frankie's hands came to her arms.

"Don't build that wall." Frankie sighed as she tried to get Grace to stop and look at her.

"Why didn't he call your cell?" Grace asked coldly. Turning free from Frankie's hands she stared her down. "And I'm not building walls. You don't think I don't know that, that was a shot at me. He could have easily text you that message but no he calls the house phone, our house phone, just to make sure I know he still has some tie to you." Grace went to move past her but she caught her arm.

"Maybe he deleted my cell number. The house number can be looked up." Frankie made a very good point. So good that Grace stopped for a moment and softened a bit. "I'm sorry baby. If I could just make it all disappear somehow I would but the Goddess hasn't blessed me with that ability. The minute she does though, I'm on it." Frankie smiled as Grace softened even more. "You're stuck with me Hanson. Hate to break that to you. Liev Schreiber could walk in that door and guess what?"

"What?" Grace asked softly as her eyes came to Frankie's.

"I wouldn't think twice about asking for a threesome." Frankie cocked an eyebrow just waiting for the tension to clear the room. Grace had nothing to worry about but she needed to make sure she understood that. "Then again, I don't think I could share you."

"I still can't believe you think he's handsome." Grace scoffed as she smiled at Frankie.

"I can't believe you let me do things to you now and then make me healthy pancakes afterwards." Frankie smiled watching as the smile formed on the lips she couldn't take her eyes off of. "You know what else I can't believe?"

"That you have a sexy girlfriend who can't stay mad at you?" Grace smiled slyly as Frankie rolled her eyes at her words. She felt her heart skip a beat as Frankie wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Well that's just a given but I can't believe how much I fall in love with you a little more every day." Pulling her close she kissed that beautiful smile and sighed as she felt Grace relax into her. She meant every word and hated any tension between them. She knew how fast those walls could go up. She had a front row seat to it a few times. The first time Santa Fe came up, talk about break neck speed. Maybe that's why that uneasy feeling was back in her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~

In lieu of freaking Grace out over the feeling brewing in her, she was suddenly inspired by her sexy girlfriend to paint something beautiful so she grabbed some snacks and headed to the studio. Looking back at Grace, who was going to catch up on some emails and check the stock price of their vibrator. She smiled knowing that what they had together was amazing and strong beyond all reasons but she still wished this uneasy feeling would leave her be.

The studio was painfully quiet. She had cleansed the place three times now but a sadness lingered. Maybe it was just her remembering what Brianna had said or the images that filled her mind occasionally, either way, Grace's heartache was a ghost bound to this room. Sitting on the edge of the bed she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Tried to center herself against the feeling of her stomach being twisted and turned into knots.

_Hello Goddess. We need to talk._

_I am really upset with Jacob right now. He didn't need to call the house phone. He still has my cell number. I don't want to believe it was a jab at Grace but right now I can't help but feel he did that on purpose and I have no freaking clue how to approach the situation without her erecting a stone wall around herself. And, what exactly is this feeling? Is it Jacob? Is something bad going to happen between him and me or him and Grace. I won't let his words hurt her. She's come too far to have a set back._

_Oh Goddess please let this go pass by easy and uneventful. Prove my feeling wrong that nothing bad will come of this. Please. I can't lose her._

Frankie sighed as she sat there for a moment. Her eyes closed trying to focus in of that uneasy feeling. Her mind playing out different situations that may be coming. The feeling eased as she willed herself to see a peaceful ending to Jacob returning her things and leaving her and Grace to be happy for the rest of their lives. Suddenly the image of Grace in white and the sun in her hair came to mind. Surrounded by her girls, crying happy tears, and music playing. The uneasy feeling that had plagued her was replaced by happiness and warmth. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt at peace again.

Inspiration soon followed. With Prince jamming in the background she painted the scene from her mind. Grace surrounded by a soft white light. Those ocean blue eyes as clear as ever and filled with a warmth she never thought she could capture. The canvas seemed alive as the blonde hair caught the breeze. Her smile warm and soft. The paint seemed to flow and hours later she stood before her finished work.

Her eyes drifted over to the portrait of Babe and she felt a tug in her heart. _What do you think, pretty good huh? I wish you were here so you could see how happy she is. How happy I am. Babe, wherever you are I hope you're just as happy._ Rinsing her brushes and turning the music off, she comes to the portrait of Babe and smiles. That uneasy feeling just a faint memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The house smelled amazing. Frankie smiled as she came in the door and watched as Grace divided her attention between the stove and the tablet. This was something else she missed. Watching Grace enjoy herself doing the everyday things. She might bitch about it but she always beamed with delight when everything was done. When they settled in on the couch finding some mindless show to watch. Waiting for any reaction to her latest healthy take on some of their favorite dishes and no matter what it was and no matter how much Frankie hated to admit it, the woman could cook.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Frankie smiled warmly as she came next to Grace.

"Mongolian stir fry." Grace smiled as she turned her attention back to the tablet. Frankie peaked into the wok and it looked as good as it smelled. "No meat, just veggies, and a low sodium soy ginger sauce." Frankie smiled back at Grace who seemed anxious of her response.

"Well if it tastes as good as it looks and smells then we may have a winner." Grace beamed at her words and Frankie felt herself melt a little more. There is nothing more beautiful in this world then Grace Hanson smiling from sheer happiness.

The Mongolian stir fry was a hit. Grace smiled with delight as she watched Frankie sink back in the couch as she bragged about her cooking skills. They had done this very thing almost every night for four years. Shared dinner on the couch while the TV provided the entertainment and it wasn't till a few months ago it dawned on her that she enjoyed this part of their day so much. She loved hearing about their day from Frankie's point of view. Watching as she laughs at her own corny jokes and the way her smile forms. The way her eyes sparkle as she finds the beauty in simple things. Her heart swelled in her chest as Frankie looked over at her. Her mind going back to the night of Frankie's art show. She remembered looking over at her after she placed the red dot on her painting. _She is so beautiful when she smiles. "I'm so proud of you"_

Frankie smiled knowing Grace wasn't hearing anything she was saying but that was okay. Whatever she was off in thought about made her smile and of course that smile could end wars in Frankie's opinion, Frankie rolled her eyes at herself just as her cell phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it from her pocket not realizing that uneasy feeling was setting in again. She expected to see Bud or Coyote's name on the screen but as Grace looked over it was there bright against the screen. _Fuck me._

She wanted to turn the phone away from but what would that say? _Damnit_ She looked up and met Grace's eyes as she answered the call. The pain was there because they both knew that his call earlier was a personal jab at Grace.

"Hello Jacob." Frankie sighed as she watched Grace gather the bowls and head to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace knows how to internalize with the best of them but will she be able to handle it as one phone brings the past back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. I have had a scene in my head since I saw the prompt on tumblr so this had to happen. BTW that prompt is the whole reason for this story and I will send that shout out as we approach the scene.

Grace let the water run over her hands. She wasn't mad or angry. _Frankie had left some of her belongings behind and he was simply trying to return those things. Who cares that he called the house looking for Frankie when it was very clear that he still had her cell number. Frankie is here with me so who cares that he had to just rub it in her still had some of her things._ The water ran hot across her fingers pulling her from her thoughts. She sighed loading the dishwasher and forced the smile back on her face as she made her way back into the living room. Frankie smiled at her patting the cushion next to her. She said her goodbyes and tossed the phone on the table. "That was quick." Grace smiled as she sat down next to her.

"Not much to talk about really. He found three boxes of my stuff, stuff I would like to keep btw. His friend, John or Jerry. One of them is getting married at Temecula vineyard this weekend so he'll be in." Frankie explained as Grace picked her book up and eased back into the couch. Trying not to think about Jacob being at their home this weekend.

"Do I have to be here?" Grace didn't look up from her book as she questioned. Her mind kept thinking about the days when she would turn her eyes away from seeing them be cute and sweet together. She hated him for being so close then. Now, she hated the idea of him being close again.

"Well, I would feel better if you were but I can only imagine how all this must make you feel. Maybe I can get one of the boys to come over." Frankie smiled as she grabbed the remote trying to find anything interesting to watch as she made herself comfy next to Grace.

"Is he just flying in for the wedding or staying the weekend?" She really didn't want to know but felt like she needed to know how long he would be this close to Frankie. 

"He said the wedding is Sunday so I guess that means he's in for the weekend. "Frankie looked at Grace curiously watching her turning the page she probably didn't even read. "Tell me what's on the pretty mind of yours." Frankie nudged her arm.

"Hoping this book gets more interesting." Grace said dryly not taking her eyes away from the book.

"Grace?" Frankie said her name slow. She really didn't want to talk about how she felt right now but knew Frankie wasn't one to let things go.

"I'm just worried this might be some kind of trigger for you. That's all." Grace compressed her fear down to the simplest combination of words she could summon without giving her thoughts away. Hoping that Frankie would let it slide. "I know how you get when you get upset. You've been doing so good with your diet and I don't want that ruined." Smoothing over her worry as she watched Frankie shake her head.

"You worry too much woman. There's nothing he can do that will send me into a salt infused binge. You might, but him, no." Grace glanced over at Frankie who raised an eyebrow to her.

"And what is it I might do that sends you into said salt infused binge?" Grace wanted to smile but held her face as Frankie smiled.

"Worry too much." Grace rolled her eyes smiling as Frankie turned her attention back to the TV. She reminded herself to check the hiding spots to see if Frankie had any snacks hidden before Saturday. 

He would be here in four days, four fucking days her worst nightmare walks back into Frankie's life. She didn't like that he was coming to their home to see Frankie again. Just like he did back then, back when he was _her guy._ Grace felt her stomach turn at the thought of him giving her girl a hug. She hated feeling this way. She hated knowing that she really wanted a drink but that would only cue more questions from Frankie. So she sat there not reading her book and thinking about what might happen four days from now.

~~~~~~~~~

Four days passed like it was nothing and Grace was up before the sun. She watched the peaceful woman laying next to her sleep and as the sun rose she assured herself that she had nothing to worry about. Frankie told her she was stuck with her and she loved that thought. Frankie wouldn't do that to her. They are in this for the long haul. She kissed Frankie's cheek softly and managed another hour of sleep before Frankie stirred next to her.

"Good morning beautiful." She felt the warm breath against her ear as Frankie pulled her close. Her fingers touched her skin so softly it felt like feathers gliding over her back. Opening her eyes slowly she stared into the bright blue eyes she had fallen so madly in love with. For a moment she could feel her heart skip a beat. Slowly she brought her hand to the her warm cheek and brushed it up long her cheekbone. Moving closer she kissed Frankie as if she had never kissed her before. If, somehow, this was their last day together she wanted to kiss her slow.

Reacting instantly Frankie wrapped her arms around the warm body pressing close to her. Grace setting the pace for this kiss moved her mouth slow against hers. If it's possible to feel love in a kiss, this one is overflowing with it. Her hands ran along the slope of her back and if she could, she would melt. Their arms and legs tangled around each other. Frankie broke the seal of their mouths for air. Those ocean blue eyes that were usually so bright and clear were clouded and filled with doubt. It pained her heart to see the questions in the eyes of the woman she could not see her future without.

"Talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong." She felt Grace try to escape her arms so she held tight. "You're not getting out of this bed until you tell me what's going through that head of yours woman" Frankie sighed as Grace stopped trying to fight against her.

"I'm just worried about you today." Grace sighed folding into Frankie trying to shield herself from the ache in her chest. "I know Coyote is going to be here and I'll only be down the road but I'm still worried he's going to upset you." Grace said through gritted teeth. _I'm worried he's going to remind you of all the horrible things I've said and done, which will cause you to remember that I'm a horrible person and you'll be back in Santa Fe by the end of the weekend._ Grace closed her eyes tight not letting the tears fall. _This is where she wants to be. She left that behind to be here with you._ She held them tight until the quiver in her chest passed and the lump in her throat cleared. She pulled Frankie closer and just held her tight

"I won't let him upset me. We parted on decent terms so there's no reason to get upset." Frankie whispered into the blonde hair just under her chin. She hated seeing Grace worry about nothing. "I told you, you're stuck with me, right?" She smiled as Grace eased her hold and laid back enough so their eyes could meet. Those ocean blue eyes were clear again and that sweet smile was back.

Grace watched as Frankie pushed her back into the bed. Their lips meeting in force. She dug her fingers into the delicate skin covering tender back muscles and pulled her closer. Their bodies fitting perfectly together. Her tongue pushed deep into the warm mouth above her. Their moans mixing and echoing in the stillness of their bedroom. She could feel the heat from Frankie's core pressing into her thigh as Frankie pulled away to look at her. She squirmed under her gaze forcing her thigh to make contact with the source of the heat stinging her skin. She watched Frankie shift under the pressure, closing her eyes for a moment getting lost in the contact. A low whimper escaped her lips as those now dark blue eyes looked at her with hunger.

Frankie teased her with her lips. Bringing them so close but not touching. "Please.." She pleaded as those eyes watched her struggle to make contact.

"Tell me what you need." Frankie whispered against her lips, pulling away just before Grace could make contact.

"You..." Grace could barely find the air in her lungs to speak as she felt that free hand brush against her thigh. Her eyes pleaded as Frankie pulled away to look down the length of her shaking body. Anticipating the touch of the fingers she wanted so desperately on and in her she closed her eyes focusing every sense on the hand that was so close. Just before touching her the hand stopped and causing her to moan in protest. Opening her eyes Frankie staring back at her she watched that teasing smile cross her lips.

"Eyes open baby girl." Frankie sighed as she slide her hand down to ease the ache between Grace's thighs.

Her hips rose from the bed and her legs shook as she felt herself being filled. Her breath coming in short rapid bursts and Frankie shifted again increasing the tension on her thigh. Two fingers eased in deep and slid out slow. Three fingers slid back in and she had never felt so full. She fought to keep her eyes open as she watched Frankie watch every move of her hand and fingers.

Frankie brought her back to those ocean blue eyes as she curled her fingers up finding that soft spot. She watched as Grace came from the bed at the feeling. She loved watching this woman come undone. She drove herself down harder on the thigh now shaking under her. She could make herself come if she kept this up but right now was about the woman now moaning as she worked her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her eyes darted to the night stand, she may feel 17 again but they are both in their 70's so getting wet meant a whole other thing. She eyed the jar of lube and she sighed, always just out of reach.

"Baby get the lube. I don't want to hurt you." Frankie sighed as she rocked her hips a little as Grace stretched her arm out and grabbed the little jar. She opened the jar and smiled as she shoved it in her direction. She watched as Grace pouted as she pulled her fingers away. She waited the moments out as she felt shifting her leg causing a shocking sense of urgency to grind back against the touch. "Keep it up and you'll make me come." Frankie sighed dipping her fingers into the jar.

"I want you to come." Grace said breathlessly watching as she slicked all three of her fingers with the smooth substance. She brought her eyes to Frankie's and watched as she licked her lips and shifted off her thigh. She knew what was going to happen and she knew it wasn't going to last long. Frankie is a goddess in the bedroom. She knows how to make every sense come alive with just a touch. Knows how to tease her with just her words or a look. Grace had a list over lovers that could never do to her what Frankie can do with just a twist of her wrist or a flick of her tongue. Frankie knew how to please and she could drag that out into hours of beautiful torture or have it hit like a tsunami lasting only minutes. She trembled as she Frankie settled between her thighs, shivering as she felt Frankie sigh into her. 

Frankie kept her eyes fixed on the eyes looking back at her. She watched as her breathing staggered and gasp at the feel of three fingers sliding in her so easily. She watched as her head thrashed against the pillow as she slid her tongue slow over the throbbing ball of nerves. She listened to every moan and sigh. She watched shaky hands grip covers, pillows and her bare breast as her tongue and fingers worked in unison to drive her crazy. Those little moans became desperate begging within minutes. She worked her fingers deeper and her tongue focused in, licking harder and faster. She could feel her walls tighten as she watched the those ocean blue eyes fight to stay open.

"Ohhhgooddd....." Her body lashed out. Her back came from the bed forcing her head deeper into the pillow. She could feel Frankie holding her hips to the bed as she continued her assault on her clit. Her heart thundered in her ears as she gasped for air. The feeling was too much. Her whole body shook as the waves of pleasure and release filled her over and over again.

Frankie pulled away allowing Grace to fall back to the bed. Licking her lips of the sweet taste of Grace and yam lube she took in the wrecked woman panting before her. Grace in all her glory. Every beautiful curve, line, freckle and mole exposed before her. She is a true sight to behold, Frankie smiled to herself, and she's all mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A profound moment leads Grace to think about other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is the car climbing the slope of a very tall roller coaster. So enjoy.

Frankie sat trying to roll herself a joint but hearing Grace's high heels click across the floor was too much of a distraction. She looked up and was held captivated at the sight before her. She loved this woman deeply and sometimes she lusted after her just as deep. _How could you not though?_ Even in her designer jeans, the woman dressed to the nine. Nude heels, those ass hugging jeans, and low cut shirt. She smiled, _Damn, my girlfriend really is sexy._

"Get that look out of your eye right now." Grace said sternly as she watched Frankie look her over. Not that she didn't like it, but her hips were feeling their early morning romp and she was sure they couldn't handle much more.

"Sorry, just thinking that we could be naked right now." Frankie smiled her big bright smile. Grace was suddenly fasinated as Frankie held her gaze by running her tongue along the length of the joint to seal it shut.

Grace felt her knees shake as she watched Frankie know exactly what to do to make her weak. "Tease." Grace said swallwoing hard trying to ease her suddenly dry throat. The thoughts from this morning burned into her brain on play back now as Frankie just smiled at her.

"Says the woman in ass hugging jeans and low cut shirt."Frankie cocked an eyebrow as Grace's cheeks blushed a deep pink. Watching her strut into the kitchen Frankie was really starting to hate Jacob for ruining their first sexy Saturday.

"What time is Jacob suppose to be here?" Grace asked from the safety of the kitchen hoping the distance would keep the shake in her voice untangible. Pouring herself a cup of coffee the images of the morning faded replaced by him standing only a few feet away telling her, it was her fault Frankie was changing her mind about going to Santa Fe. _You can't blame this on me......Sure I can._ His voice cut through her now just as it did then.

"Earth to Grace! Have you heard a thing I've said?" Frankie's voice brought her out of the image of Frankie crying at the table after Jacob left that day.

"I'm sorry. What?" Grace asked flustered that she had let herself get so unfocused.

"Thinking about this morning?" Frankie questioned as she pulled her tea from the cabinet. Grace cleared her throat and shook her head yes. "I said Coyote will be here at one and Jacob should be here around two." She smiled as she turned her attention to the clock on the wall, two hours to go. "Grace, are you sure you don't just want to stay and be here?"

The question caused Grace's stomach to flip. Yes, she wanted to stay in case something happened she would be close enough to save the day, but then again seeing him make sad eyes at Frankie was not something she really wanted to be witness to. "I'll be fine. I'm going to the market to get some things for dinner and may do some shopping while I'm out." Grace couldn't keep the shake from her voice. She hated being this nervous about anything.

"I'm just saying you can hang out on the deck or the studio."Frankie could have bit her tongue off as soon as she said the word studio. Grace hadn't set foot in there since she came back. The pained look on Grace's face made her heart sink a little lower. The studio was still a very sore subject for her. "Nevermind. It will be fine and once everyone leaves, we can salvage what's left of our first sexy Saturday." She hoped the pained look would leave the beuatiful face before her but watching Grace mumble yeah she knew that pain still cut deep.

"Cooking naked," her voice caused Frankie to give her that look she was defenseless agaisnt, "good thing I won't be frying anything." She smiled as Frankie wrapped her arms around her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Grace smiled at her reflection as she touched up her makeup up. She wanted to cuss Frankie for getting them almost caught by Coyote in a very compromising position. They huffed and scrambled trying to get clothes back in the correct position but that only left them in a more compromising position. So as Frankied laughed and cackled , she blushed and made her way to the bathroom.

Fixing her hair she felt like a teenager discovering sex for the first time. Every nerve in her body on edge and at the mercy of her desire. Frankie just needed to smile or look at her a certain way and she was ready strip down and give herself over. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and yes, they may have been holding back some things about their time apart but they unpacked what they needed to and she felt closer to Frankie now than ever before. No need to drag those painful emotions out when they are still too sharp and will only hurt not help. Before making her exit, she stopped to really look at herself. In 73 years she was really truly in love with someone who wouldn't leave or hurt her and it felt unbelievably amazing.

Frankie watched as not only Coyote blushed at seeing Grace but Grace's cheeks glowed red as she smiled in his direction. She chuckled to herself as Grace gathered her purse and keys. "Heading out already?" Grace came to her side and sat down.

"Yeah. I need to get away from you before we completely warp his brain." Grace smiled as they both turned to watch Coyote clear his throat and that red look grow deeper. "Promise you will call if you need me?" Grace turned her attention back to Frankie who rolled her eyes.

"I always need you so you might as well stay." Her cheeky response made Grace's heart melt.

"We're going to make our son sick from all this mushiness." Grace smiled as Frankie beamed back at her. She hadn't realized what she said until she played back her words. "Oh, I'm sorry." Grace blushed hesitantly.

"Don't apologize. You're my second mom so it's okay. I kinda like it." Coyote said proudly as Frankie grabbed her hand squeezed it tight.

"I do too." Grace grinned back at Coyote. Looking over at Frankie she felt everything in her give as Frankie looked back at her. "I'm goiong to head out." Truning her attention back to Coyote she smiled. "You call me if anything happens, ok?"

"Yes, Mom." Coyote smiled brightly as Frankie chuckled. Grace just shook her head, kissed Frankie quickly, and was out the door before her eyes could filll with tears.

Grace hummed along to the radio as she drove to the store front not far from the house. Pulling in to the parking spot, she smiled to herself as Coyote's words echoed in her ears. She did like that he felt comfortable enough to call her mom. Brianna and Mallory had been calling Frankie mom since they were little so it felt full circle now. Bud would come around eventually but right now he's too caught up in Allison to worry about anything else. Walking past the designer suit store she stopped as a display of rings caught her eye. She stood in front of the window and looked at the vast array of diamond, sapphire, and emeralds before her. The thought had crossed her mind a few times before but back then she was too scared to say anything to Frankie let alone give it an honest thought. Now she could really think about it and she did as she opened the doors and walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's meant to be an easy exchange gets complicated and Grace must find a way to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very steep climb to the top but we are almost there. I promise.

"So you're ok with me calling Grace mom?" Coyote asked as he he grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He turned his attetnion to his mom sitting quietly and smiling at the island.

"Hell yea I am. She's been in our lives for as long as some of my t-shirts. So why not?" She smirked as she looked at her son. "Who would have thought me and Grace together? All those years of picking and bitching at each other. Now look at us. I love the woman so much it makes me dizzy sometimes." Frankie said warmly as Coyote sat next to her. "Had this been there between us all along?" She asked as Coyote sat still and looked as if he was really thinking about her question.

"Maybe all that picking and bitching at each other was done beacuse you did love each other and you two didn't know how to handle it." Sometimes it surprised her how smart and deep her son could be. "I mean there were times I remember watching you two and thinking maybe but you were with Dad and Grace was, well Grace." Coyote smiled "You remember the fourth of july we had about seven years ago?"

"When we went to the fireworks show at the cove?" Frankie asked bringing back the memory in her mind. She could hear Grace complain about the crowd and the wait and everything else that she could possible find to complain about.

"Yeah. Grace was more Grace than usual that night but once the fireworks started she calmed down. I remember watching you and dad but when I looked over at Grace she was watching you guys too."

"So she was probably looking for something to bitch about." Frankie smiled but she remembers looking over and for a moment they just stared at each other. She remembers that because it was one of the first times she thought about how beautiful Grace really is.

"Yea but when you looked over at her it was like a movie moment. It was weird but then again I was probably high so my memory of it might be fuzzy." He smiled taking another drink from his bottle of water.

"I remember thinking she is really beautiful. Then your father ruined the moment by tugging at my arm and when I looked back she was watching the fireworks. Your father has a way of killing a mood." Frankie chuckled as Coyote looked at her.

"So maybe it has always been there, it just took you two this long for a reason." Coyote smiled as the knock came to the door.

"Damn has it been an hour already?" Frankie glanced over her shoulder to see Jacob standing at the door. "Fuck my life I'm already over this." She huffed pushing herself off the chair and made her way to the door.

For the most part the first encounter, after not seeing him for a month, had gone well. Coyote offered to help with the boxes and for a moment she thought maybe she would get by without a confrontation but as Coyote headed out for the last box that uneasy feeling kicked her in the gut. She was alone with him. The one thing she didn't want to happen.

"How have you been?" Jacob asked as he smiled at her.

"Really wonderful. You?" She wanted to kick herself for seeming overly happy but she is really happy and she shouldn't be afraid to show that.

"I'm alright." He paused and stared at her. "Are you happy Frankie, I mean really happy?" His question caused her to look at him questionably.

"Yes, I am." She smiled but he looked deflated at her answer. As Jacob stepped closer she was expecting a hug or for him to take her hand but nothing prepared her for him to sweep her up in his arms and press his lips to hers.

"What the fuck. Get your hands off of her." Coyote yelled as he dropped the box. Jacob backed away holding his hands up to Coyote who was now standing between them. "You need to leave." Coyote said sternly as Frankie still confused about what happened looked at Jacob who hung his head.

"Jacob why would you do that?" Frankie asked as she started to get angry at him. She wanted to feel his pain but had Coyote been Grace shit would literally be hitting the fan right now.

"I'm sorry I thought maybe if I...."

"That if you kissed me I'd come running back?" Frankie was now furious. He came here with every intention of trying to win her back. Like she was some prize that could be competed for. "I'm not going anywhere. I love Grace and I'm where I want to be. Please leave." Frankie's voice was stern and deep as Jacob just stared a her.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't deserve you, Frankie. She's not good enough for you." Jacob's tone was cold as Coyote stepped to him.

"Don't talk about my mom that way. Now get out." With that Jacob left without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace wasn't expecting the scene she walked into it. Frankie pacing back and forth and Coyote following behind her matching her step for step. She placed the bags on the counter as they both turned to look at her. "Well, I'm going to assume it didn't go well."

Coyote was the first to speak. She listened as he told her step by step and word for word, what had happened. The whole time he spoke she kept her eyes on Frankie who was now staring back at her. She couldn't speak for a moment. Her mind kept flashing the image of his arms around her and his lips pressed to hers. _She's not good enough for you._

Frankie came to her side and took her hand, as her mind played every nasty thing he'd ever said to her. He always thought so little of her. She was always the mean one. The one who never appreciated Frankie. The one who scared Frankie. The one who didn't deserve Frankie. Yet, here Frankie was in their home, holding her hand, apologizing for something that was not her fault. "Hey, no. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Grace said softly as she pulled Frankie into her arms.

As she held Frankie close and smiled at Coyote for being such an amazing man, her mind focused in on the details of their conversation four days ago. Temecula vineyard, Temecula Inn, played over and over in her head. She assured Frankie that everything was ok. Ordered a pizza and they settled in for the evening. But her mind kept replaying it over and over again. She watched as Frankie laughed along with Coyote and he played his guitar. She wanted to let it go, she really did.

_It's an hour away or maybe less depending on traffic. If I set my cruise a little above the speed limit I could be there in 45 minutes. If I waited until the morning, fuck that, no waiting. He came into our home. Back into our lives. He could have shipped those fucking boxes and I would have happily paid him back. Fuck him, and his shitty feelings about me. He made his plan very clear by putting his hands on Frankie. He has no respect for you._ Her anger had peaked and before she could think she was on her feet, purse and keys in hand.

"Babe where are you going?' Frankie shot up like she was expecting her to make a move.

"I'll be back." Grace said coldly as she headed for the door.

"Please, don't do this. Please, just let it go." Frankie pleaded grabbing her arm. Grace pulled away and kept her pace. "Grace if you confront him I'm going to be very angry with you." Frankie's words stopped her, _thank you Goddess_ , but as her eyes came to hers she knew this was a fight ready to boil over.

"He came into our home and he put his fucking hands on you, then told you I wasn't good enough for you." Grace's words were cold and sharp as she stared Frankie down. "So you get angry, mad, pissed whatever the fuck you want to feel towards me right now. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"You don't have to do this Grace. It's done. He won't be back." Frankie tried to reach for her but she turned her back and stormed toward the car.

"You're damn straight he won't." Her voice growled as she slammed the door behind her.

She turned to Coyote who was sitting there amazed at what he just witnessed. "Maybe she just needs to blow off some steam. Maybe she won't even go." Coyote knew he was wrong but hoped that maybe she would come back sooner rather than later.

"No, she's going. Should I let him know to watch out?" Coyote stared in disbelief at what his mother just said.

"Bad idea. Super horrible idea. Imagine what she will think if he evens mentions that you told him she was on her way." Coyote stood and came to him mom. She rubbed her sternum as she stared at him. "She's going to be fine. Grace can hold her own against anyone and personally I don't blame her. I'd be doing the same thing right now if my girlfriends ex showed up and did what he did."

"Anger and hate doesn't solve anything Coyote, it just makes things worse." Frankie said sternly as Coyote just stared at her.

"If memory serves me correctly you got pretty angry with Dad at Bud's birthday party over Kenny Loggins." That time and this time was no different. She didn't need to coddled or appeased. She didn't need Grace making it look like she couldn't hold her own, because she did. She told Jacob where she wanted to be. Grace didn't need to make matters worse for the sake of her ego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation brings Grace to a moment of realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but after three moments of aggravation and two re-writes. I am happy with it.

It took her fourty-eight minutes, sixteen missed calls, and she stopped counting the texts after twenty, to make it to the Inn where Jacob was staying. Add three more calls and seven more texts before she could make it to the front entrance. She had called ahead and asked for his room number and after being pointed in the right direction, the sound of her heels on the tile floor echoed off the walls.

She stopped just before knocking to straighten her collar, held her head high and squared her shoulders. _He's no different than any man in a board room. Thinking less of you because you're a woman._ Her hand shook as she raised it to the door, not too late to turn around if she wanted to change her mind. She heard Frankie in her head asking her not to, the vibration of her phone buzzing in her purse. Clearing her throat and steading her hand, she knocked.

"Who is it?" His voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Grace." Her voice was cold and dry as she waited. Her eyes boring into the door and her temper running short, as what felt like hours passed before the door slowly opened.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your visit. Look, I was way out of line and I regret it so can we please leave it at that. She loves you. I get it." That same damn condesending tone she's heard in her head for the past hour is now right in front of her.

"Well. thank you for pointing out that she loves me cause I'm a little confused on how if you knew that, you would go ahead and put your hands on her anyway. Then adding insult to injury, threw in some personal attacks against me." Grace is stern with her words but her voice is low as to not distrurb the silence of the hallway. For a moment they just stare at each other. If she hadn't been raised with some manners she would be screaming her lungs out right now but instead she stands firm and waits.

"You're not one for making a scene and I'm guessing it was more your pride than anything that drove you here so you might as well come in." He moves from the doorway and motions her in.

As the door clicks shut it's like a wave of anger washes over her as she turns to see him looking at her like she's less of a human standing in his room. "You have some damn nerve telling her I'm not good enough for her. I ..."

"You're not good enough for her and you never will be. She has always thought so damn highly of you and I still can't figure out why. You treat Frankie like shit, you always have. I mean for fuck's sake, Frankie tells the bum at the train station she loves him because thats the kind of person she is. You couldn't even tell her you love her as she was walking out of your life, and you want me to believe you deserve the kind of love she has to give?" His words are like daggers hurled at her, each one cutting deep to the bone.

"I wanted her to be happy so I let go." She wraps her arms around her stomach trying to shield herself from the words being said to her.

"You let her go? Pretty sure she's her own woman. She left becasue she needed to get away from you, little miss priss who shuts down or throws a fit when she doesn't get her way. You had a whole month, and what did you do? You pushed her away. This is your fault, you have no one to blame but yourself." Jacob's words could have been a slap across the face because that's how it felt to her.

"Don't you dare turn this on me. I broke my own heart that day not saying anything to her. I did what I felt was right. You brought this on. Not me. I was fucking happy to forget you even existed in her world. But no, you just had to call and rub it in my face that you still had pieces of her. Then had the fucking audacity to kiss her. This is your doing not mine." Grace could feel her blood coursing through her veins watching as Jacob just shrugged her words away. "She is my everything and you wanted to take that away, again. I know that I don't deseve her but that still doesn't give you the right to come into our home and degrade me to her." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as Jacob rolled his.

"Be honest with yourself. You're pissed becasue I told her the truth. Tell Frankie I am sorry about what happened today but I won't apologize for calling it like I see it. You don't deserve her. You're not good enough for her. Now get out." He opened the door not breaking eye contact.

"At least I had the decency to let her go so she could be happy, unlike you." Grace said as steady as her voice would allow her. Trying to hold her head high, the slam of the door behind her caused her to flinch.

The silence of the car only helped to amplify his words in her head. Frankie had told her she was more than enough but that echo was lost somewhere in the noise of her not being what Frankie deserved. Every beat of her heart only increased that damn horrible ache that burned through her. Was he right? Why did his words feel right? Suddenly a memory long she thought she had forgotten comes back to her, like one of Frankie's many LSD falshbacks. She remembers the fireworks and how she protested against going. God, must have been eight years ago, maybe seven? Even she could admit she had been horrible that day. Complaining about everything from the moment they arrived, maybe Jacob is right.

~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie ran down the hall as she heard the door open, hoping beyond all hope that Grace would be standing there but that hope soon burst as she watched Brianna and Mallory greet Coyote. The anger she had felt when Grace left had faded and now she was just filled with worry and fear. She just wants Grace home, that's all.

"How long has she been gone?" Mallory asked as she came to Frankie who's worried look hadn't changed much since Grace stormed out the door three hours earlier. She pushed the phone to her ear and huffed as she pulled it away. Frankie imagined she was trying to reach her mother with no avail.

"A little over four hours and if I've timed everything right she should have been back at least an hour ago." Coyote's voice shook a little as they all shared a look. Frankie didn't want to look panicked but every mention of how much time had passed since Grace felt was just another layer of fear that covered her heart.

"Should we call someone, the police or the hospitals?" Frankie couldn't keep her hand from her sternum as the thoughts of what might have happened filled her head.

"Frankie, if something had happened, they would have called by now." Brianna smiled as she wrapped her arm around Frankie's shoulder. She didn't want to bring it up but she had a feeling she knew where her mother was. She was sure they all were thinking it by now but she had cut back on her drinking since _that night._ And things between her mother and Frankie had been really good, maybe this was the set back she didn't need. "I can go look for her." Brianna offered as Mallory and Coyote looked at each other knowing what she was saying without saying it.

"We don't have to dance around the subject. Right now her being three sheets to the wind in a bar somewhere is better than her being...." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Just thinking about Grace hurt or worse was bad enough, saying it brought a fear upon her she wasn't ready to face. "Robert and Sol are out looking for her right now but thank you for offereing."

~~~~~~~~~~

They had only been out for thirty minutes, maybe a litte more, and so far no sign of Grace. Sol kept glancing at Robert who seemed unusally calm for as worried he had sounded when Frankie called. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you and Grace have long since settled everything but this must be hard." Sol heard his voice echo in the car as Robert seemed to snap back to the here and now.

"I'm just worried. Frankie had said she cut back on her drinking and was handling that very well. But, she was very upset when she left the house and who know's what her and Jacob said to each other. Grace has never been good with emotions so mix that with vodka and I can understand Frankie's concern." Robert's voice was smooth, considering the conversation he had with Brianna about the night she found her mother in the studio was playing back in his head.

"Who would have thought that our ex wives would end up together?" Roberts wanted to say that he did but chose agaisnt it. He saw it the day they were roped into helping their ex-wives box up vibrators, the day Santa Fe was first mentioned. He saw that deeply hurt and pained look in his ex-wife's eyes and remembers it so well becasue Grace was never one for showing emotions and it shocked him a little. She refused to talk about it but every now and then he would catch her wiping a tear from her cheek. Pulling into another half empty parking lot the blue car caught his eye.

Sol pulled the studabaker into the empty spot next to the car that looked similar to Grace's. They both got out and peared through the windows. "The looks like Frankie's hat and scarf in the back. I can't get a good look at the sunglasses but they look very much like something Grace would wear." They decided that was enough for them to go inside. "Are you ready for this?" Sol asked as he heard a chuckle come from Robert.

"As ready as I ever will be when it comes to dealing with my possibly drunk ex-wife." With that he pushed the door open.

Grace was sitting at the bar. Her posture wasn't slack and her head wasn't hanging. Robert took this as a good sign as he motioned for Sol to follow. "Grace?" His voice was low as she turned her head to the sound of her voice.

"Robert? Sol?" She smiled politely shifting her eyes back and forth between them. "Please tell me she didn't send a search party?" She's not slurring her words and her tone is even. _Grace Hanson is sober_ Robert smiled at his thought as she turned her attetnion back to the untouched martini at her fingertips.

"She's just worried about you. We all are. We heard about what happened with Jacob." Robert said motioning for Sol to take the seat on the other side of Grace. He watched as she sighed heavily and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Grace, actually trying to work through her emotions instead of bottling them up. "Want to talk about it?" She turned her head as she thought about his question. He could now get a good look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was chewing on the her bottom lip, a nervous tick he had noticed early in their marriage. She looked at him and turned her attention to Sol, this move didn't shock Robert just surprised him more than anything.

"When you and Frankie first got together, did you ever feel like you weren't enough for her?" Grace's words were low but Sol could feel the pain behind them. Thinking about her question and really looking at her, whatever had been said between her and Jacob was taking it's toll on her. Worry, doubt, and pain written all over her usually composoed, emotionless face.

"Yes, plenty of times. The whole first year to be exact. Frankie is a force of nature so trying to love her can be as intimidating as confronting you about anything." Sol smiled trying to get a rise out of her. Though they had never really gotten along, he hated seeing her so pained. Robert smiled at his husband's attempt to lighten the mood that was hanging over his ex-wife.

"Jacob said I didn't deserve her." With those words Sol and Robert gave each other a look. Grace was sitting in a bar, barely any alcohol in her blood stream, thinking about the opinion of a wounded man.

"I think jealousy might play a big part in that. You have Frankie and he doesn't." Sol paused as Grace turned to look at him. "Take it from a former jealous man, I know my stuff." Sol smiled as Grace shook her head at his words. He could see the smile form as she turned her attention back to the drink sitting on the bar.

"Grace, I can't help but notice you haven't touched that drink since we sat down." Robert pointed out as he and Sol gave each other a look.

He was right, she hadn't touched it. She drank the first one slow and barely finished it before pushing the glass away and ordering another but as it was sat down she thought about Frankie. "Is she really mad?" Grace asked as she pushed the drink away from her. This move shocked Robert and Sol, she had never been one to turn down a drink so this was new terriotory for her.

"I think she'll be happy that you're ok." Robert smiled as she waved down the bartender. She paid her tab and wished him a goodnight as she joined Robert and Sol outside. "Thank you for the talk and helping Frankie." She smiles as Sol comes to her and wraps her in a hug. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Her words were soft and sinciere as she hugs him back.

"Happy to help and glad you're ok." Sol says softly as they part. "But next time there will be a fee." Grace laughs at his words as she shuts the car door and calms herself for a moment. That memory from earlier coming back again. She could see it so clear now. The fireworks had just started and she wanted to feel Robert wrap his arm around her but standing at arms length from her husband had become just as natural as her reaching for a drink at the end of the day. Now she's watching Frankie who seems oblivious to everyone around her as she watches the sky light up. She watches as Sol wraps his arm around her and she feels it. That feeling she couldn't admit to then. That feeling she pushed away anytime Jacob came around. That feeling as she watched them drive away. That feeling every night in the studio. Jealous of what she couldn't have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay. I've had a really hard time writing these last two chapters but I blame myself for that. 
> 
> Also @lilbexi, the prompt you shared on tumblr was the inspiration for this story. It didn't go down the way you described but there was a kiss with Jacob and that was what inspired me to write this. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing the end in sight. I can't wait because I have three other ideas that have popped up while writing this so I may be back with more tales of sexy vulnerable Grace. 
> 
> I'm going to rough guess four more chapters. That's what I feel comfortable with, so I'm going with it.

Brianna, Mallory and Coyote all sat and watched as Frankie paced a little more. It had been thirty minutes since Sol text that they found her. Sweet mother of Christ, it sounded so morbid just thinking it. They found her, like she had been missing for days or weeks. Is she hurt? Is she hurting? How drunk is she? Every question rushed through her head as she waited and prepared for anything.

"Mom sit down. Robert and Dad are with her and they will make sure she gets home fine. You need to relax before she gets here anyway." They were all prepared for drunk Grace to stagger through the door any minute and none of them were particularly looking forward to it.

"I'll sit when she's home....Not really I'll still probably pace some more but I may be inclined to sit if she passes out." Frankie rambled as the kids looked at her like she was tripping balls. "Oh who am I kidding, I'll pace then too."

"Frankie, come on. Come sit next to me. We'll sit here all pissy and annoyed when she comes in so she'll know we're mad at her." Brianna smiled patting the couch cushion.

"I am mad at her. The woman rushed out the door like her ass was on fire and then doesn't call or text. She is so cut off for a few days. That will teach her." They all three stop and look at Frankie, letting her words sink in. The cringe that comes from them looks almost synchronized.

"TMI Frankie." Mallory sighs as she tries not to picture exactly what her mother would be cut off of for a few days.

"Kind of cruel mom." Coyote says as the sound of heels outside the door cause them all to turn.

"What the fuck, Mom. You had us all worried sick!" Brianna is the first to say anything and had Grace had anyone to place that bet with she would have just won herself five dollars. She doesn't respond as she tosses her keys in the bowl and her purse on the counter.

"Not very responsible of you, Mom. You have no idea the horrible thoughts we have been thinking." Grace raises an eyebrow, oh I bet I can, she thinks to herself. She still hasn't looked at Frankie, she can't bring herself to. If she does she knows she will cry, so she just waits.

"Please tell me you got a swing in. Even a slap will do." Grace chuckles to herself as she watches everyone in the living room turn and look at Coyote. She feels kind of bad for him right now. "What? I thought it was funny and she did laugh."

"Where the hell have you been?" Frankie's tone is cold and she can't blame her. She handled the situation very poorly but she hopes that she can find the right words for it all to make sense. 

_Goddess, if you're there, it's Grace. I may need your help._

"Kids, I'm sorry but I am going to ask you to leave. Thank you for being here for Frankie but this is between us." Grace watches as they look at Frankie, who in turn nods as to say it's ok.

She waits as they gather there things and hug both her and Frankie. She waits until the door shuts, her eyes come to Frankie, and she's suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how very sorry I am and please don't interrupt because I need to get this out." Grace pauses as Frankie closes her mouth and just continues to stare. "I spoke to Jacob half hoping to make him feel bad and half hoping to make myself feel better but it didn't accomplished either. I left there thinking about everything he said to me and I panicked so I went to the bar. Frankie, I had one drink, well I ordered two but Robert and Sol can vouch that I did not drink the second one." She stops to force the lump in her throat down and take a few steps toward Frankie.

She watches as Frankie softens her stance a little. "I asked Sol, when you first got together if he felt like he wasn't enough for you, and it surprised me when he said yes. It surprised me even more when he said the only reason Jacob was so quick to say I didn't deserve you is because he's jealous. I didn't want to believe it until I was heading home and I got to thinking about the first time I felt jealous about someone having you." She feels her heart crack as a tear runs down Frankie's cheek. She wants to wipe it away and hold her tight but she waits. Needing Frankie to understand her.

"Do you remember about seven or eight years ago, when we all went to the cove for fireworks? God that was horrible. I was horrible that day. I bitched about everything there you were being your loving self. If I bitched about the crowd, you found a way around it. You found a spot for us that was away from everyone because I didn't want to feel like I was being crowded. You made everything perfect. I remembered looking over at you and Sol and I felt this funny feeling that I wanted what Sol had. Someone who would go out of their way to make everything perfect. You looked over at me and it hit me, I was jealous because he had someone like that in his life. I was jealous because he had you." Frankie felt herself freeze at the mention of the fireworks. It had been there, Coyote was right. He saw it and she didn't. Grace jealous because Sol had her. She wipes her tears away with her hands and brings her eyes back to Grace.

"I know how Jacob feels because I felt it. I just couldn't put a word to it then. Or maybe I didn't want to. I owe Sol a lot of thanks for the short talk we had. You are one of a kind and I may not deserve you but I will never stop trying to prove that I want to be." Grace stops just a few steps away from Frankie, her tears now falling at a steady pace.

Frankie is overwhelmed with love and pride for the woman before her. "We deserve each other. We have been through so much batshit craziness together already and look at us, still together. We may drive each other crazy at times but there's no one else I'd rather be crazy with." She watches as that beautiful smile, she can't resist, comes to the lips she wants to kiss so much. "But Don't ever worry me like that again though. You scared the shit out of me tonight. Please don't ever do that again." Frankie sighs as she grabs Grace's hands and pulls her close.

"I promise." Grace sighs and finishes it off, exactly how Frankie likes it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie wakes in the night as she feels Grace move against her. She just watches her sleep. Her hair a mess and her eyes fluttering about as she dreams her dreams. They had dodged a bullet so to speak. The evening that was now fading into a new day was now just apart of their past. A moment when they could have spoke out in anger. A moment that could have led them to hurting each other more than ever before. She was so proud of Grace, instead of putting up walls and lashing out in anger, she worked through it and let herself open up even more. Definitely need to thank Sol for whatever he said to help Grace.

Pulling Grace close again and closing her eyes. _Thank you Goddess. Thank you for her._ Her faint voice is barely a whisper in the room as Grace wraps her arm around her. She lays there as a peaceful feeling flows over her. Against the back of her eye lids she sees that beautiful image of Grace drenched in sunlight, surrounded by her girls. So much love in her eyes and that heart melting smile. Just past Grace is Bud holding something but she can't make it out. Grace mumbles in her sleep and pulls her from her image. She kisses her head gently and settles back in for the remainder of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Frankie highlights over a four day period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off the Bud's baby announcement but now I'm hoping to intro that into the story. This is just a short piece I did for filler. The end is near for this because I have way too many other ideas rolling around but I'm committed to finishing this first. Hope you enjoy.

She felt lighter. She really couldn't explain it in any other way than just lighter. Last night had been like a cleansing for her. Confessing her worry and fear to Frankie knowing she wasn't being judged or belittled, but accepted and loved. It was liberating to be so open about who she felt she really was. That person she buried 40 years ago under a mask. Frankie smiled that bright beautiful smile as she said she was proud of her. Words she never thought she needed to hear, but now as she divides her attention between the salads she's making for lunch and Frankie on the phone with Bud, were sweeter than any I love you she could ever hear.

Sitting the bowls down on the table she smiles as Frankie tells Bud that it's ok and that they worked things out. That yes, it was really messed up what Jacob did and yes, Grace had every right to do something about it. She smiles at the last part. Frankie may have not liked it but in the long run it turned out better than either expected. Jacob could think what ever he wanted to. Frankie is right, they do deserve each other.

Frankie said her goodbyes and sat the phone on the table. "Bud is wanting us all to have dinner Thursday night at Robert and Sol's." She sighed picking her bowl up and settling back into the couch. "He some news to share with everyone." She thought about the image in her head from the night before.

"We have a meeting with the distributors, and a late lunch meeting with a writer from More magazine that day too." Grace ran through the list in her head about the days events. "What time is Bud's thing?" She looked up at Frankie who was lost in thought about something. "Honey?" She elbowed her and Frankie smiled as the image of Bud holding something she couldn't make out vanished from her mind.

"Huh, oh seven." She couldn't help but think that there might be a very big announcement in her future. "I think they're pregnant." She smiles turning her attention back to the lack luster salad in the bowl. Grace could cook damn near anything and it was great, but her salads had room for improvement. "No cheese, Grace how do you have a salad with no cheese?" She was rather serious with her question but Grace had a bewildered look on her face. "What?"

"Did he say they are pregnant?" Grace stammered out as Frankie stared at her, still focused on the lack of cheese in the bowl.

"No, just a feeling. Kind of like the feeling I had when Jacob called, I knew something bad was going to happen. This one is not bad but it's a hunch." Frankie smiled as she pointed to her salad. "Do we have any cheese?"

"Allison has been sick a lot lately, not like that's any thing new for her, but that would explain things." Grace smiled at the thought of Frankie being a Grandma. Frankie would make an amazing Grandma. That grand baby would want for nothing, that's for sure. "And you're not getting cheese." Grace smiled as Frankie's shoulder dropped.

"Yes it would and why not?" Frankie asked as she watched Grace stop the fork in mid air and turn back to look at her.

"Why not what? I mean Allison and Bud are good kids, they'll make good parents. Plus you'll be the world's greatest grandma so it's not a bad thing." Grace smiled as she watched Frankie look back puzzled at her words.

"No doubt but I was asking why not about the cheese." Frankie chuckled as she watched Grace give her that look that said, really Frankie.

"Really? No cheese." Grace went back to eating and Frankie couldn't help but smile. She was right about the look, had a feeling she was right about Bud going to be a dad and hopefully soon she would be right about the question burning at the back of her throat. She made a mental not to call Brianna and Mallory to get their help. She smiled thinking about it as she dug into her lack luster no cheese salad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie smiled as Brianna and Mallory walked in the door of the fro-yo shop down from the jewelry store she planned to visit should they be willing to assist her. Grace had gotten a call early and said she had to run out for a little bit, some thing about some thing she ordered had an issue and tomorrow being Thursday they wouldn't have time to do anything beside run their asses off.

"What's up momma number two?" Mallory smiled as her and Brianna took their seats.

She'll just ease into this. "I want to ask Grace to marry me and I need your help." Shit, so much for easing into it. They both just stared at her for a moment. Times like this Grace couldn't deny these girls if she wanted to, they all shared the same confused look. Then they both squealed unison.

"OMG Frankie, really?" Mallory couldn't hide her enthusiasm if she wanted to right now so that has to be a good sign.

"That must have been one hell of a make up session and please for the love of all things holy, do not go into detail." Frankie chuckled at Brianna as the sisters shared a look.

"It was but I've been thinking about it for awhile now. The other night just solidified it for me. She spoke her truth with such honesty. It was very good for both of us and now I want to clear her mind of all doubt and worry. Plus we're not getting any younger." Frankie smiled as she watched the girls get the puppy dog look in their eyes.

"Wow. My mom is getting married. "Mallory smiled as they watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Frankie reminded her as they both gave her that signature Hanson really look.

"Well, I don't think you will have to worry about that. Mom is gaga over you. Do you have something in mind when it comes to the ring?" Frankie was already ahead of the game on this one. Those times she had disappeared to the studio this week she had been browsing the website of the store. She had picked a very nice three stone one-carat ring. Two light pink stones surrounding a rather nice diamond. The girls stared at it in wonder.

"Do you think she will like it?" Frankie's voice shook with nervous energy as she waited for a response from the girls.

"I think she'll love it Frankie. This is so awesome." Mallory smiled as she jumped up to give Frankie a hug.

"Oh we are having one hell of a bachelorette party." Brianna grinned as Frankie pulled her into the hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do hope you find the ring to your liking, Ms. Hanson." The clerk smiled as he opened the box. The blue sapphire dazzled back at her and she felt her heart flutter. It matched Frankie's eyes so perfectly. "The ring is named for the human rights defender from Burmese. This sapphire is a free trade stone and the diamonds are conflict free from Canada. The platinum is reclaimed and you will get a guarantee about the recycling process." The man smiled and Grace could hardly contain herself as she smiled at him.

"She's going to love it. It's perfect." His smiled matched hers as he boxed the ring back up. He included all the paper work about the ring so Frankie could read how much thought Grace put into the ring.

Frankie was still out by the time she got home so she pulled the ring out and examined it closely. It is truly beautiful, just like Frankie. It was such a simple ring but it was everything behind the ring that would mean so much, hopefully at least. Grace beamed with pride as it sparkled in the sunlight. She couldn't wait to slip in on Frankie's finger and watch her eyes sparkle in it's glow, but how to do it? Shit, she hadn't thought about that. It had to be something special, Frankie was something very special so however it happened, it had to be just as special. Grace smiled to herself as she thought about their first say yes night. Then like a light bulb again, that's it. A say yes night, hopefully ending with a really big yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie arrived home about an hour later and smiled at Grace who was at the sink. She worried for a moment by the look on her face and the vodka bottle at her side. "Hey honey. You okay?" She asked as she sat her satchel down on the counter and came to Grace who was now smiling over her shoulder at her.

"Yes, just wanted you to be witness to this." Grace smiled as she unscrewed the top on the bottle and tipped it into the sink. "This is the only bottle in the house. I'm going to really cut back now. Just on special occasions and maybe if we ever go out to eat again." She was sure Frankie's smile could be seen from the space station. "Which brings something else up. How about Friday night we do a say yes night. We haven't done one of those in forever." Frankie looked absolutely amazed at her.

"Did you hit your head while you were out? You hate say yes nights." Frankie looked at her funny as she left the bottle to drain into the sink and turned to face her.

"I never said I hated it. I just wasn't happy about what I was wearing. That was all." Grace smiled wrapping her arms around Frankie's neck. "Say yes to a say yes night with me." She kissed her cheek softy as she felt Frankie wrap her arms around her waist.

"Well. How can I refuse when you push your breast against me like this?" Frankie snickered as Grace rolled her eyes. "I would really love to have a say yes night with you baby." She answered before bringing her lips to kiss Grace soft and slow.

Grace panted as she pulled Frankie to her and kissed her deep, tasting herself on the full lips that had been all over her body. Both of them breathing hard trying to find a way to make the couch a comfortable place to rest before they made their way to the bedroom. Frankie rested her head on her chest right over her heart. Her hair cascading around her felt like silk against her skin. The breeze from the open doors cooling their bodies. Grace was still amazed what a soft kiss could start between them. Not to mention just how flexible Frankie really was in those moments when the need for each other out weighed the need for comfort. As her breathing evened out she pulled Frankie tighter. She felt that wave of peace come over as she thought about all they had been through together and that hopefully Friday night would be the start of an all new adventure for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie's feeling is right

Frankie groaned as the alarm went off. She loved what they did when it came to the business, she really did, but it was these early mornings that could kiss her ass. She felt Grace move, her arm darting around for the alarm to hit the snooze, and then cuddlling back into her. Grace has a habit of setting the alarm twenty minutes earlier then needed, so she could close her eyes for a few more minute, but feeling Grace's bare skin pressed to her, set her whole body on fire and she no longer cared about that little bit of sleep she wouldn't be getting.

Being with Grace had awakened something dormant deep with in her. Something she never experienced with Sol or Jacob. A constant desire to be in contact with her. Touching, kissing or just brushing against her as they walked around Trader Joe's. Physical contact, feeing Grace's energy mix with hers and make their bond run deep. She nestled closer bringing her lips to the bare skin of Grace's shoulder. One soft kiss and she felt Grace lean into her touch. A soft moan filled the room as she kissed a trail from her shoulder to the base of her neck.

There was something cathartic about hearing Grace moan and sigh under her touch. Watching the way she gave into her desire. The way she gave herself over with no hesitation. It's was like watching a rose bloom slow, the pedals opening up to become a beautiful display. "Keep that up and we'll be late." She smiled at Grace's words because she had no intentions of stopping. Her want for the woman, now shifting to face her, was too much to stop now. "Honey, I'm serious." She sighed as Frankie planted a kiss on her chest, right above the swell of her perfect breast. She shifted to move lower, running her tongue in valley between those perfect orbs. "Frankie." That breathless sigh coming from her only drove Frankie lower. She shifted again and kissed her way down the toned stomach that still took her breath away. The prefect belly button and over the small rise of her lower stomach. "Baby, please.." She didn't know if that was a plea to stop or keep going, she waited for Grace to tell her to stop but no words of protest came, so she kept going.

Frankie loved the smell of Grace when she was turned on. So sweet and fragrant, like a honey suckle just begging to be sucked. Grace wasn't protesting as she spread her legs allowing Frankie room to settle between her thighs. No teasing this morning, she felt starved for the sweet taste of Grace. She sighed at the sight before her, Grace in all her glory. She could watch Grace like this all day, everyday. The way she arches her back at the first touch of her tongue. Reaching out and teasing her clit, her hips jerk and the moan that comes from Grace is primal, "Mmm...Frankie."

The sound of her name in Grace's mouth is as much a turn on, as when her own throbbing clit is in Grace's mouth. She loves the way Grace runs her fingers through her hair as she focuses her tongue on her clit. Licking that little bundle in all directions and swirling around it as Grace pants at every touch. She loves the way Grace grinds her hips into her mouth, pushing herself down on Frankie's tongue hard. "Harder.."

Grace would never admit that sometimes she likes getting rough. She likes it when Frankie holds her tongue hard and still against her. She smiles as Grace tightens her grip around the handful of her hair and pulls her closer. Frankie can feel the little pulses against her tongue as Grace becomes desperate for every touch. She loves watching Grace work for that release, pushing harder and rocking her hip faster. She can taste that sweetness coming as Grace becomes undone before her. Her hips now working faster, her pleas incoherent and her moans come out as growls. She screams a mix of words Frankie can't make out as she pulls her tongue from her clit and eases it deep into Grace, lapping up every sweet drop like she's dying of thirst. Grace shakes under every movement of her tongue and shudders as Frankie pulls away, taking one last slow lick up to the clit. "Oh God baby..." Grace relaxes back into the bed as Frankie wishes she had the rest of the morning to worship Grace.

~~~~~~~~~

The meeting with the distributors went well, Frankie thought as they made their way down to the loading dock to show Grace just how they handle the shipments going out. Grace wanted to know every inch of the process, in case something went wrong and they received a call saying this or that was the issue. Grace was hands on like that. Frankie sighed at the way the dock manager looked Grace over. Yes, she's beautiful we know, Frankie sighed to herself. Even the guys working the trucks stopped to admire the sight before them. Frankie wasn't one for jealousy, because she too had been one of those people admiring Grace from time to time, even before anything happened between them. She took it as a compliment and if she knew Grace wouldn't be shocked and embarrassed she would grab a handful of her perfect ass to show everyone just who she with. But, she imagined the look of horror and desire on Grace's face and placed her hand at the small of Grace's back instead.

They had to rush to their late lunch with the magazine that wanted to do an article on them and vybrant. Grace huffed as she stood next to the car, rubbing her hip. "You okay?" Frankie smiled knowing why her hip was bothering her. Grace blushed as she motioned for them to head into the bistro. "Maybe, if you wore flats instead of four inch fuck me pumps your hip wouldn't hurt so much." Frankie snickered as Grace stopped just before opening the door.

"And if someone wasn't so rough during sex it wouldn't either." She blushed. Frankie found it so cute that Grace would blush whispering about their sex life in public, but in the bedroom she could scream "fuck me" at the top of her lungs, like her life depended on it.

"I can't help it you like it rough." Frankie grinned giving Grace a love tap on the ass as they made their way inside.

The reporter for More magazine was nice enough. Frankie couldn't help but notice the way she looked Grace over, not able to tell if she was impressed or jealous, maybe a little of both. Grace may be 73 but could pass for 50 every single day. Even on days like today when her world had been rocked and she had to bypass her usual beauty routine to make all the appointments on time.

"I just want to say that I am really impressed by not only your product but by you two, also. " The reporter, Judy, smiled as she pulled a tablet out her bag. "Here's what we would like to offer to you.." Within a few minutes they were looking over a sample of what their issue would look like if they accepted. "Our target market is the over 50 woman. We talk about every thing from diets, fashion, beauty products, women's issues, politics and of course sex and relationships."

Grace held he tablet between them as Frankie examined the layout, how the pictures would be centered, and even the font. It had to look right or there would be no talk. "Grace, you have the face to be a cover girl and that's exactly what we want to do. You and your partner on the cover." Frankie just stared at Judy. Is she actually hitting on Grace?

Of course, Grace didn't notice because she was too wrapped up in the cover mock up, unlike the purple orchid fiasco, they looked their age, thank the Goddess. "Then you'll have a full six page spread. We want to get to know you, who you are and where you're from. How you came up with the ideal for the ménage a moi. You know the basics and at the end of the article we'll give all the information on how to order it." Frankie chuckled as she watched the bright eyed Judy explain everything to Grace. Her big eyes made her look like a little puppy.

"What do you think?" Grace asked smiling over at her. Frankie just stared at Judy for a moment trying to figure out how she was going to let this sweet girl know that they were much more than business partners.

"Well honey, I think it's a good idea and it looks good. At least we look out age in this ad." Frankie smiled as she watched Judy look at Grace, then shift her gaze to Frankie, then back to Grace like she was piecing it all together. Judy was now looking anywhere but in Grace's direction.

"How many readers will this reach?" Grace asked as Judy looked down at her phone.

"One point three million. That's publication and online." They were about to reach out to that many people.

"Babe, what do you think?" Frankie smiled already knowing Grace's answer. She watched as Grace agreed to it for them. Judy seemed excited about it too, or as excited as she could get without looking at Grace.

She let Grace take the reigns for scheduling the interviews and smiled knowing it wouldn't take more than a day or two to get everything they needed, and once it was ready for print they would be given a rough copy in case they wanted to make any changes. Grace smiled at that idea. Frankie sat back and watched Grace work her magic and was blown away at how she handed herself when she wasn't working on trying to impress someone. It's no wonder the woman was a success at anything she did.

"Just had to throw the babe and honey in there didn't you?" Grace shook her head as they got up to leave.

"I bet if you turn around and wave she'll be watching your ass." Frankie whispered into Grace's ear as they came to the door. To prove a point Grace turned and poor Judy was caught. "Told ya." Frankie smiled as Grace waved at Judy who was clearly embarrassed. "First the dock manager, then the guys on the dock and now that sweet girl who didn't know any better. I'm going to have to put a sticker on your ass if this keeps up." Grace giggled as Frankie opened the car door for Grace.

"And what would said sticker say? Property of Frankie?" Grace asked coming to face Frankie and licking her lips. The woman could be such a tease sometimes.

"Maybe. I was thinking more along the lines of, Frankie's girl." Frankie cackled as Grace shook her head at her and got in the car. Frankie couldn't help but think about the ring and how that could tell the world Grace was Frankie's girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Frankie watched Grace sink back into the seat for a moment after putting the car in park. They had arrived twenty minutes early for Bud and Allison's dinner party. That was even after a quick trip to the market and back home to freshen up. Grace looked tired and Frankie felt bad for trying to get her worked up before they left the house again. "I'm sorry for trying to get fresh with you." Frankie said softly as she smiled at Grace. Grace nibbled her lower lip and turned to look over at her.

"I like it when you get fresh with me and if we would have had more time, you would have gotten lucky." Grace smiles as she leans over and presses their lips together softly. Frankie can't help but get caught up in it and kisses her back harder and deeper. Something about just being close to Grace today is driving her crazy and she loves it. Frankie feels Grace flick her tongue across her lips and she can't help herself. She brings her hand down to rest between Grace's thighs and feels the moan against her tongue as she presses the palm of her hand against the heat coming from Grace. Frankie can't help but think about the current situation they are in. She's feeling her ex husband's, husbands-ex wife up in said exes driveway and she is loving it. "Baby, if you keep it up I won't be able to go in." Grace sighs as she grabs Frankie's hand and pushes it away. Frankie grumbles but smiles as Grace sits back allowing that flushed look to leave her neck and face before they head inside.

They were the last to arrive. Sol and Robert greeted them at the door. Giving each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Frankie again found their situation funny as she looked over at Grace, who smiled back at her as she laced her fingers around hers. "You are so much hotter than Sol." She whispered watching Grace blush at her words.

"And you are so much sexier than Robert. I think we ended up with the better deal out of all of this." Grace giggled as she kissed Frankie's cheek and headed into the kitchen to greet the kids.

Frankie just watched her go. She loved the sway of her hips. How her long legs made each step look so easy. Even the way her back moved. Sol smiled coming next to her as Grace disappeared into the kitchen. "I am crazy about that woman." She smiled over at Sol who didn't look surprised at her words but happy.

"And she's crazy about you too. You can tell by the way she looks at you. It's nice to see that." Frankie sighed at his words because he was right, she could see it every time Grace smiled at her.

"So what do you think our son is about to tell us?" Frankie asked as they made their way to the kitchen. Turning the corner her eyes instantly came to Grace who was pouring herself a glass of water. Their eyes met and Frankie sighed as that smile crossed her face. She could see the happiness in her eyes and it made Frankie's heart melt.

"If I had to guess, I would say they are engaged." Sol's words pulled her attention from Grace's lips as they wrapped around the straw but not before Grace looked at her and blushed a little.

"Huh?" Frankie asked forgetting what Sol had said. He just smiled and watched the eye exchange between his ex wife and her girlfriend, shaking his head knowing they were the only ones in the room to each other at the moment.

"Engaged." Sol said again as Frankie smiled at his words. Yeah, she might be engaged too, soon if everything goes according to plan. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she thought about the ring coming in Friday. Brianna would pick the ring up and drop it off at the studio while they were out for Grace's say yes day. She couldn't wait to see Grace's reaction to the ring and to her question. Looking at Grace it took her breath away to think that she would be able to call her wife for the rest of their days. Her attention only broke from the though long enough for Robert to direct them all to the patio.

Frankie pulled Grace's chair close to her as they all took a seat and waited for Bud to make his announcement. Allison smiled out from behind him like she was playing a game of hide and seek. Frankie feeling the nervous butterflies form in her stomach, laced her fingers around Graces and held her hand tight, hoping to ease the feeling.

"I want to thank you all for coming. This is a big day. Thanks Dad and Dad for letting us have this here. Mom and Mom for being adorable right now, holding hand and everything." They all turned to look at them. Grace's cheeks turned a shade darker as Frankie cackled at them all. She gripped her hand tighter and smiled as Bud cleared his throat. "As you know Allison hasn't been feeling well here lately and there's a reason for it. We waited until now because there were a few complications along the way and we didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure. Now, we know for sure. We're pregnant!" Bud smiled as Allison stepped out from behind taking her coat off to reveal the little baby bump.

Frankie screamed out in excitement as she jumped up and wrapped them both in a tight hug. "Oh I'm so happy. I'm so proud of you two. I love you both." She yelled squeezing them tighter. Letting go she turned to Allison, "May I?" She asked looking down at the little bump. Allison smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Hello beautiful being, it's your grandma. I can't wait to meet you." She whispered just inches away from Allison's belly. She smiled coming back to wrap Allison in a tight hug again. She turned as she felt Grace come next to her. "We're going to be grandma's" She squealed as she wrapped Grace up in a tight hug. "That makes two time I've been right now." She whispered into Grace's ear as she heard Grace laugh at her words. Hopefully soon the third time would be a charm.

Grace let Frankie ask her hundred of questions, only she would want to know. She smiled watching her as Robert came to sit next to her. "I'm not sure who's happier, Bud or Frankie." He smiled as Grace kept her eyes on Frankie, watching her bask in the glow of her vision being right and that she was in fact going to be a grandma.

"It's a close race." Grace smiled as she took a sip of her water trying to keep her tears at bay.

"And I can't help but notice how really happy you are too." Grace smiled at his words, because he's right. She is really happy for the first time in her life.

"I am really happy." She smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I get to experience the rest of my life with the love of my life. I feel very thankful for that." Grace looked at Robert who wasn't hurt by her words, instead his smile spread across his face.

"Grace, I am very happy to hear that. You deserve that." Grace wiped another tear from her eye as she turned her attention back to Frankie who was now rubbing the baby bump.

"She and I both do." Letting the tear roll down her cheek as Frankie's eyes met hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say yes!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end this because I'm working on something else that's kind of taking over my train on thoughts. I hope you enjoy.

How do you propose to someone? Well, if you're Grace Hanson and it's a 'say yes' date, you go to every organic farmers market possible, because the person you want to spend the rest of your life with loves them. Loves, really isn't the way she would describe it though. There is something really beautiful about watching Frankie stroll past every stand, taking in all of the sights and smells of every thing from eggplants to unusually large sunflowers. She smiles watching her touch and hold every afghan made at every stand that has them. Smiling as she turns to point out how this or that color matches Grace's eyes, or how this pattern reminds her of a time when she was in the desert and saw a group of clouds that she could swear gave her the answers she was looking for at that time.

Grace feels the ring burning a hole in her pocket as Frankie runs her hands through the wind chimes, like she's looking for that perfect one and after repeating the method several more times, chooses a bamboo one that will sound perfect outside of her studio. She also has lunch scheduled at the latest vegan spot downtown. Frankie has been talking about it for weeks because one of her yogurt shop friends have been talking about it for weeks. "They have a really amazing black bean tofu burger and all the fixings come from the local farmer markets." She really couldn't possibly love this woman anymore than she does right now.

After lunch it's a trip to the museum of man for their graffiti art murals, because Frankie loves museums and graffiti. Which she loves more is still a toss up as they walk around the bright and unusual works of art. Grace watches Frankie take it all in. "You know graffiti is one of the purest forms of art. Taking a somewhat blank canvas and turning it into a work of art. All before the cops come and you have to wonder how you're going to get bail money." Frankie smiles as Grace just listens and watches her, taking every bit of information in as Frankie explains. She's never really paid attention to just how much Frankie loves art and being an artist. She saw a glimpse of it at the art show Babe set up for her. _Oh Babe, I wish you were here to see this. To smile and tell me you knew all along._ Grace can't help the tears this time. Anytime she thinks of Babe it overwhelms her.

"Hey, you okay?" Frankie smiles as she stops her chatter about how political views are the basis for some of the best graffiti she's ever seen.

"Yea, just thinking about Babe." Grace sighs wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Oh honey. I miss her too." Frankie comes to her and wraps her arms around her tightly. "I'd like to think she's off somewhere chanting with monks or skinny dipping in some hot springs." Frankie whispers in her ear and it brings a sense of comfort to Grace. 

"I wish she could see us now." Grace fights against the flow of tears as she sees Babe so clear in her mind smiling back at her on one of their many late night walks.

"Oh she can and you know she's smiling saying she knew all along." Frankie cackles as she moves to face Grace. "Don't cry baby. Babe could probably see it in us long before we even knew. She definitely listened to us complain about each other enough and was probably thinking these two are going to be so damn cute together." Frankie smiles as she brings her hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek. "I love that you're thinking of her. She loves it too." Grace can't help but smile as she looks into those beautiful blue eyes.

To hell with the plan, this moment feels so right, so perfect. Grace reaches into the pocket of her blazer and smiles as Frankie's eyes go wide. "This is not how I planned it and I'm pretty sure if I tried to get down on my knee, I'd never get back up." She opens the box slow and Frankie is staring back at her like she's out of her mind. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in every way. Please marry me. Please say yes." Grace fights her tears as she nervously smiles at Frankie who is now crying too.

"Oh Grace Hanson, a say yes day for me to say yes. Babe, would be so proud. Yes, I'll marry you, my sweet Grace." Grace can't get the ring out of the box fast enough. She's a ball of emotion as she slides the ring on Frankie's finger and watches it sparkle in the light from Frankie's smile. They both smile and cry and laugh. Pulling each other close they kiss, slow and sweet. She said yes! She really said yes! Grace wants to jump and down, screaming the words repeating in her head.

Frankie doesn't know what to say. Grace Hanson not only proposed but she did it in front of strangers. It was like a shock to her system and the ring. Oh wow! She out did herself. It's the most beautiful blueish purple stone surrounded by diamonds. It's just sparkles in the light. "It's beautiful." Frankie's chokes out as her eyes fill with tears again. Looking at Grace as she wipes her own tears she listens to Grace talk of the meaning behind her ring. Talk of free trade stone, conflict free diamonds, recycled platinum band, and the design inspired but a human rights activist. Frankie beamed because Grace knew it was perfect for her. That she would be proud of this ring. She's not only proud of this ring but of the woman who put so much thought into it. She pulls Grace in for another long kiss. Let people watch and stare, they're just jealous anyway.

~~~~~~~~~

Frankie can't keep her hands from shaking as they walk the beach. Since Grace proposed early and out of the blue, her plan for the evening walk on the beach was now Frankie's go to moment. Grabbing a few blankets, the ring, and a pre-rolled joint she asked Grace to join her on a walk.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Frankie smiled as Grace looked over at her.

"Depends on what you want. Nothing too big and flashy. We don't need that unless you want it." Grace smiled as they came to their spot on the beach. It had long been deemed their spot because of the eye opening peyote trip they took here. Spreading a blanket out she smiled taking Grace's hand as they took a seat.

"You're right. We don't need anything big. I say we go barefoot and here on the beach." Frankie smiled as she watched Grace look out over the water. The sun setting slow lighting up her skin and eyes. She had seen Grace in all kinds of lighting but nothing beat the sun.

"I like that. We could do it here. Our life together practically started here anyway." Frankie laughed as Grace smiled at her.

"I never thought you'd be the first to propose." Grace looks at her and smiles that little smile. "I'm happy you did though." Frankie reassures her as she reaches over and brushes a few loose strands away from Grace's ear.

"To be honest, I had been thinking about it for awhile. Since before you left even." Grace admits as she moves herself closer to Frankie and taking her hand. "I kept thinking if I got brave enough to tell you how I really felt then maybe one day it would happen." She pauses for a moment to make sure she can get the rest out. "Then when you came back, I knew I had to. I wasn't going to risk losing you again before I could. So when Jacob was at the house I was picking out your ring." She smiles as Frankie shifts to face her. She watches as Frankie takes her hand and places a small box in it. "What's this?" Grace asks as her eyes come up to meet Frankie's.

"Since I've already said yes. I think it's only logical that you do too." Frankie motions for Grace to open the box. She watches as Grace lights up in the last bit of sunlight. She hears her gasp in the breeze and right now there is nothing more beautiful than Grace covering her mouth with her hand as tears fall from her eyes.

"Frankie, it's beautiful." Her voice shakes as she turns to look at Frankie. "Yes, Yes, Yes." Her shaky voice answers as she lunges forward and wraps her arms around Frankie.

"This has been the best say yes date ever." Frankie chuckles as she holds Grace tight, her soft laugh filling her ears. As they part Frankie takes the box and slides the ring on Grace's finger. "The pink stones around the diamond are represent unconditional love and commitment." Frankie smiles as Grace just stares at the ring.

"It's gorgeous." Grace smiles looking up from the ring and back at her. "I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to be an amazing wife for you." Grace cries as Frankie brings her hand up to cup her face.

"You already are baby. No worries there." Frankie doesn't give her time to answer or think as she brings their lips together. Frankie is now doubting her decision to go for a walk as Grace brings her hands to her hair and pulls her in to deepen their kiss.

Gasping for air as they part Grace smiles, "take me home and get me out of these clothes." Frankie doesn't hesitate to take her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes nine months to plan the whole thing along with, two really bad arguments, a baby born at three in the morning, and a semi-pleasant run in with Phil, that to Frankie's surprise lead Grace to introduce her as her wife, instead of soon to be wife. Phil chuckled at first but then he smiled and wished them the best. So all in all it wasn't that bad. 

Grace looked so beautiful as spoke her vows. Dressed in a soft off white dress and her hair dancing in the breeze. Her girls smiling and crying at Grace promised to keep her nagging to a minimum and that sexy Saturday would always be a thing. She looked over and watched Bud hold his baby girl and smile back at her. Looking back at Grace who was now promising to always love and be there for Frankie through the rest of this life and for all the other lives they may get after. Her eyes filled with love and her smile as bright as the sun glaring down at them. She cries as Grace slips her wedding band down her finger. "Grace, you are my everything and you always will be. If we get a thousand more lives after this one, I promise I will find you and I will love you forever." With that she slides the band down Grace's finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the Universal life church, I now pronounce you life mates. You may kiss your bride." Mark, officiant and Frankie's doctor, smiles.

"You're stuck with me now Mrs. Hanson-Bergstein." Frankie smiles pulling Grace close.

"Promise?" Grace can't help but smile as Frankie chuckles at her question.

"I promise." Frankie brings her lips to Grace's forehead and kisses her softy finishing off her words.

With that, they seal their future with a kiss that is no different than their first and it will be no different than their last. Around them their family celebrate the union of two people they never would have thought of ending up together but watching them now, they wonder how it didn't happen sooner.

"You two are adorable." Mark smiles at them as they part.

"Thank you."

They both smile back.


End file.
